Hell in a Handbasket
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Aeron is a vampire hunter and was taught by the best, but when a phone call from her grandfather sends her to his home and her life gets turned upside down when she meets the Winchester brothers. Part 1 of Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter.
1. Prologue

Hell in A Handbasket

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Aeron is a vampire hunter and was taught by the best, but when a phone call from her grandfather sends her to his home and her life gets turned upside down when she meets the Winchester brothers. Part 1 of Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter.

Summary: I don't own Supernatural, I only own Aeron.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the first book of Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter. This is a revamp of the original fic...hopefully this time there will be justice done for this fic as well. I want to make Aeron more of a loveable character just like with the other fics I have dealing with the supernatural world. I hope that you guys enjoy it. Without further ado the Prologue to Hell in a Handbasket.

**Prologue**

Houston Texas

A woman dressed in a black tank top and faded blue jeans that had hole in the knees. Blood trickled down the side of her had and her jeans had splotches of blood from her latest hunt. She slowly put her gear into her 4-speed 1970 Dodge Challenger RT/SE. She carefully put the bag into the trunk and let out a soft breath. She had successfully had finished off a small nest of vampires and they weren't none too happy with the idea of her coming in and killing them off.

She ran her hand through her light strawberry blonde hair making it darker as she went towards the front of her car. She went to the drivers side of the car and got into the car. She got out the keys and started her car up and began to pull away. She rubbed her mouth tiredly as she drove back to the dingy motel that she stayed in. It was just seedy enough that no one would dare ask questions or they just didn't give two shits of someone coming in with blood on their clothes like she had done on countless occasions.

Her phone began to ring and she tried to fish it out of her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and knew that he probably was calling her to see if she did alright. "Ronnie." She called out using her nickname that her grandfather had given to her when she was a young child.

"_Ronnie…" The sound of his voice put her on high alert._

"Grandpa… what is it?" She asked worry lacing her voice.

"_Vampires."_

Her body went rigid as she pulled her car over to talk. "Vampires where?"

"_I think they're looking for it."_

"What?" She was growing even more confused with what her grandfather was telling her. "Grandpa what are they after?"

"_The Colt." _

"That old gun you have? Grandpa… hide it somewhere safe."

"_I can't Ronnie. They've found me and they have my scent." _

"Grandpa… I'll be there as soon as I can…"

"_I want you to find John Winchester."_

Her eyes went wide. "Grandpa… I thought the two of you had a falling out…"

"_We did… I need you to find him. Him or his boys… Sam and Dean."_

Aeron began to drive again. "Grandpa… I'll be there. Just try to find a place to hide. I should've never left you…"

"_You're a vampire hunter Ronnie. It's in your blood. Find the Winchesters Don't come here Ronnie. They'll kill you if they find you."_

"Grandpa…"

"_Don't come here."_

The line went dead and Aeron threw the phone onto the passenger seat. A frustrated breath left her lips as she began to drive again. She knew that she needed to get home as soon as she could and hope and pray that the vampires that were hunting her grandfather hadn't found him.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the prologue… what do you guys think of this introduction to Aeron? I'm hoping to have the next part out soon. So please leave a review on what you think and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Hell in a Handbasket. As the prologue stated Aeron most likely heard her grandfather's death. I hope you guys like this next part.

Romance Lover: I'm glad you think that Aeron is an interesting character. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

Whiskey the Pain Away: I hope you enjoy this part.

Skellington: Yes, sadly her grandpa did die… I hope that you like this next part.

Kitty-Chan: We'll see if she's going to be in agony. I hope that you like this next chapter.

**Chapter 1**

Dangerous When Angered

Aeron was hidden in the brush outside of her grandfather's home. She had a pair of binoculars looking down on her grandfather's home, and the home that she had grown up in. She watched a black sleek car pull up that she remembered from her childhood. She gripped her binoculars tightly as she watched. It had to be John Winchester a man that her grandfather had trained and also had a hatred towards him.

She pulled the binoculars away from her eyes and blinked a few times when she saw two men get out of the car. She brought them back up to her eyes. Were they the sons of John? She couldn't understand why they were there unless they were there for the vampires seeing it as a case.

She moved slowly waiting for the men to leave. She watched through the binoculars gripping them tightly. She wanted to go down and find out who they were, but she didn't want to do so due to the fact that she didn't trust anyone being in her grandfather's home. After all if they weren't hunters things wouldn't end well.

After some time the boys left her grandfather's home and slowly made her way down the path that she knew well with how long she lived there with her grandfather. She walked past a tree that she didn't see someone that was hiding behind it. Her boots crunched against the twigs that were on the grounds.

Her mind was on her grandfather's journal. She needed to get her hands on it since she was next in line of vampire hunters from him. She hadn't even noticed that a man had been watching her.

The man watched her with his lips pursed together as he watched her go down the path. He knew who she was with how long he had known Daniel. He knew right away that she was his granddaughter. He had a chance to work with her on one hunt before and she threatened to shoot him after the hunt due to the fact of the falling out that he and her grandfather had. He didn't blame her for being thorny with him.

He couldn't help but wonder how she was going to react to meeting the boys. He watched her come out of the house with the journal in her hands. He watched her slip on the battered coat that she had on her arm. He knew right then and there that he needed to go and find his boys. But he knew right then and there when Aeron met up with the boys… it was going to be one interesting meeting.

SPNSPN

Aeron had gone to the next place that her grandfather had told her where he had something in a mail lock box. She let out a frustrated breath as she watched through binoculars that she had on her. She closed her eyes when she noticed that it was in the shorter man's hand.

She waited in her car as a truck pulled in behind the car. She gripped her hands tightly onto the steering wheel. She watched as she saw as the boys got into the car.

SPNSPN

Aeron made her way towards the three of them her hands gripping tightly onto the gun that she carried on her.

"The gun, why?" Sam questioned looking at his father, his brows furrowing.

She cocked the gun and the three of them turned and faced her. She knew that they hadn't noticed her coming up behind them. She was dressed in a dark red shirt, a leather coat that had studs on the collar of it, acid washed jeans and boots. "Cause it's important that's why." Her voice came out cooly.

John shook his head as he looked at the young woman. "Ron." He said softly. Honestly he hadn't expected her to follow them here. Perhaps she knew about the gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded narrowing his eyes at the young woman.

Aeron slowly lowered her gun looking at John. "John Winchester. Been ten months hasn't it?" Her voice contained some bite to it and he knew it would be dangerous if he didn't tread lightly.

"Ron, thought I wouldn't see you until much later." John said smirking slightly as he looked at the young woman. He really had thought that it was going to be much much later down the line when she found him, but this was quick and it was troublesome.

Aeron cocked her hip some and her hand went to it as she held the gun in the other pointing towards the ground. "If I remember correctly. I told ya if I saw ya again I would shoot you with rock salt."

"What the hell. Dad who the hell is this?" Dean asked looking at his father. He couldn't believe that his dad knew someone so young and they were threatening him with rock salt.

"This Sam and Dean is Aeron Elkins, Daniel's granddaughter." John said introducing the gun wielding ticked off woman.

"Nice to meet ya, but we got something to look for." Aeron said as she stood straight holding the gun still at her side.

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet." Sam said softly looking over at their father.

"They are what Daniel Elkins killed the best." John said with a small sad smile to his youngest son.

"What?"

"Vampires." Aeron said turning away from the boys hoisting her rifle over her shoulder.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing." Dean said in confusion.

"You never even mentioned them, Dad." Sam said looking at their father.

"I thought they were extinct." John admitted to them.

Aeron scoffed.

John looked at her with a look that told her to be silent. "I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out. I was wrong."

Aeron patted John's arm as she walked by him. "It's because they hide." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. "Most vampire lore is shit." She spat out shaking her head causing her hair to bounce around her shoulders. "Crosses won't repel them. Sunlight won't kill them and neither will a stake. The bloodlust though… that's very true. They need human blood to live. They were once people." She slipped her hand into her pocket. "You won't know it's a vamp until it's too late."

"How do you know this?" Dean questioned looking at her, his brows furrowing some.

Sam looked at Aeron wondering the exact same thing. She couldn't have been any older than 17 at least.

Aeron let out a breath as she pushed some of her hair back. "Cause I kill them."

Their jaws dropped looking at her with wide eyes.

"Come on. We got to find a lead, but until then we should go and get some rest." John said looking at the three young hunters.

"And what makes ya think I'm going with ya?" Aeron questioned as she looked at John out of the corner of her eyes.

"Because you want to kill them." John said pointing out the truth. He knew that she would want to kill them. It was in her blood and he knew it.

Aeron shrugged her shoulders as she looked at him. "Yeah, yeah, you got me pegged Winchester."

"And you won't stop till they're dead." John also pointed out knowing that the young woman would want revenge on those very things that killed her grandfather.

"Well, what do you expect? They killed my grandfather." She snarked as she looked at John her hazel brown eyes flashing dangerously. "I'm gonna kill them. He was the only family I had left alive." Her parents were long since gone, due to a hunt gone wrong leaving her to be raised by her grandfather.

Sam and Dean looked at the young woman with a look of concern on their faces. They didn't know what it meant to be alone, but this girl did and it was sad.

"Rest. We'll find them. I promise you that." John said as he put his hand on Aeron's shoulder. He squeezed it lightly in confirmation that they would do just that.

Aeron let out a soft sigh. "Alright." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. "I'll get some rest. Take it a motel?"

"Yes and the four of us will stay there."

Aeron nodded her head. "Alright. I'll follow in my car." She said as she turned on her heels heading to her purple Charger RT/SE. She put her gun into the trunk of it.

Dean looked over at their father his brows furrowed. "Are you certain that we can trust this Aeron chick?"

"Yes, I've worked with her before. She's a good hunter. Better than what you would think of someone that young." John admitted, he didn't want to say her age in front of the boys for deeming her really too young for the job.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Aeron were sound asleep. The boys were on the bed and Aeron was on the couch.

John was glad to see that they were sound asleep. He knew that they were all exhausted in their own way… and the youngest one, Aeron needed it the most.

"_Unit 22 let me confirm Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a workup?" _

"_Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here." _

John held the radio in his hand as the call came across it. He knew what this meant. It mean that the vampires most likely had gotten to the people that were in the car meant that bad things were on the horizon. He got up and went to Aeron and tapped her foot first.

Aeron's leg shot out and she jerked awake. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she blinked around the room.

John then slapped his boys on the feet. "Sam, Dean, let's go."

"Mm-hmm." Dean said immediately as he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes.

Sam was half sitting up in his bed.

Aeron slowly got up off of the couch as she rubbed her eyes.

"Picked up a police call." John said looking at the three tired hunters. He knew that this was going to be a long shot with how tired they all looked.

"What happened?" Sam asked asked as he continued to rub his eyes.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there and everyone was missing. It's the vampires."

Sam got out of the bed stretching out some. "How do you know?"

"Just follow me, okay?" John said as he left the room.

Aeron slipped her jacket on with blurry eyes.

Sam walked across the room putting his jacket on.

"Huh, vampires. Gets funnier every time I hear it." Dean said as he got up out of the bed that he was on following Sam and Aeron.

Aeron looked over at Dean with a sour look on her face. "Funnier? Really?" She shook her head in agitation. "There's nothing funny about this." She said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket.

Sam looked at her with his brows furrowed. "Are you up to driving?"

Aeron turned and looked at Sam. A small smile came to her lips as she was touched by the gesture of him worrying about her. "Nice of ya to be concerned about me, but I'll be fine."

Sam nodded his head biting his lower lip unsure if Aeron was going to be okay.

Dean watched her unlock her car and let out a whistle. "Damn… am I just now realizing that she has a nice ride?"

Sam shook his head at his brother's comment. "Only you Dean. Only you."

Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala. "You're driving."

Sam rolled his eyes as he caught the keys with ease.

SPNSPN

John came back towards the three young hunters that were standing next to Dean's car.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone with him." Sam said sulking a little bit, upset with the idea that John went over there on his own to talk to the police.

"Oh, don't tell me it's already starting." Dean said with a groan. He hated it when it happened. Sam and their dad were about to go at one another's throat and it wasn't a good thing.

"Keep the dometics down." Aeron said with a frustrated look on her face as she crossed her arms. She didn't have time to listen to family bickering.

"What's starting?" Sam questioned as he looked at his older brother wondering what he had meant by it was starting.

"What have you got?" Dean asked once their father was back over to them ignoring what Sam was asking.

"It was them alright. Looks like they're heading west. We have to double back to get around that detour." John told them.

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questioned agitation was beginning to show on him.

"Sam…" Dean warned pinching the bridge of his nose.

Sam turned looking sharply at his brother. "I just wanna know we're going in the right direction."

Aeron shook her head as she turned on her heels to walk back to her car. It was way too much with the tension that was around the three Winchester men.

"We are." John confirmed.

"How do you know?"

John handed something to Dean. "I found this."

"It's a… a vampire fang." Dean said as he looked it over in awe.

"Not fangs, teeth. The second set descends when they attack." John looked towards his youngest son. "Any more questions?"

Sam looked away from his dad remaining silent.

"Alright, let's get out of here, we're losing daylight." John said walking towards his truck.

The brothers slowly went towards the Impala.

"Hey Dean. Why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were going to ruin it." John called to his eldest agitation was written in his voice.

Dean looked over at the car.

Sam gave Dean the I told you so look.

Dean grimace knowing that things were just about to become so much worse.

Aeron got into her car starting it up. She let out a soft sigh as she followed Sam, Dean, and John. She turned on the radio tape player and began to listen to the tape she had in it. She tapped her fingers to the music which was _Sister Christian _by Night Ranger. She hummed the lyrics to the song. It was one of her favorites. She watched the road in front of her keeping up with the truck and Impala that were in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I hope to have the next part out as soon as I can. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Keep in mind that reviews keep me writing. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Hell In a Handbasket. I hope that you guys like this next chapter. I have been working on this for a little bit since I've been splitting up episodes to make these stories a bit longer if they are only one episode. So I hope that you guys will like this part of the story.

**Chapter 2**

More Trouble

Sam gripped the wheel as he drove down the road. His eyes kept going to the rear view mirror that showed Aeron's car behind him. He swallowed the lump in his throat in agitation. He didn't understand why she needed to be part of this… he knew that it was personal, but it didn't mean that she didn't need to hunt with them.

"Vampire's nest in groups of eight to ten. Small packs are sent to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks." Dean rubbed his mouth letting out a soft sigh. "I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

"That's probably what dad's thinking. Course it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam said grumpily as he gripped the wheel even tighter in his hands. He couldn't believe how easily his father was ignoring them and treating them like they were kids, when they clearly weren't kids anymore and hadn't been for some time.

Dean looked over at Sam and let out a soft breath. "So it is starting." He simply stated. He could feel the tension that was in the air and it wasn't good tension. It was an itchy tension, and he hated it that they were butting heads like they were trying to fight for dominance.

"What?" Sam questioned as he looked over at his brother trying to figure out what he had meant.

"Sam, we've been looking for Dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's static already?"

He let out a breath of agitation. "No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, alright? And I'm happy that we're all working together again."

"Well good." Dean said looking at his brother nodding his head thinking that this was a step in the right direction.

"It's just the way he treats us, like we're children." Sam said gripping the wheel again tightly in his hands.

"Oh god." Dean said with a groan rubbing his face knowing that it wasn't going to end well, Sam and their dad were going to butt heads again.

"He barks orders at us Dean, he expects us to follow them without question. He keeps us on some crap, need to know how to deal."

"He does what he does for a reason." Dean said coming to the defense of their father. He hated the fact that he was constantly in the middle when the two of them decided to fude.

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue, there's no margin for error, alright? That's just the way the old man runs things." Dean said looking at his brother trying to get him to understand why he was doing what he was doing.

"Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, alright. Not after everything you and I have been through, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line, letting him run the whole show?" Sam questioned as he looked at his older brother with pure agitation on his face. He hated it how Dean fell into line whenever their father was around, it was like he had no backbone.

Dean looked at him. "If that's what it takes." Dean said firmly knowing that it was probably going to cause some friction, but he knew that they really didn't have a choice in the matter, not in the least bit. There was too much that they didn't know.

"And that girl." Sam grumbled a little bit still very unsure about Aeron who they had just met.

"Hey, hey, hey, Aeron is here for a reason." Dean said trying to defend her knowing that the reason was much different than their own. She had lost the last remaining family member and she was alone.

"Yeah and what for? You heard her last night." Sam complained looking over at Dean. "What she said to dad."

"Yeah, she would shoot him with rock salt." Dean let out a breath as he looked at Sam. "Look, she's alone, Sammy. She has no one else." He ran his hand through his hair knowing that couldn't be easy on her, not in the least bit. "Would you rather have a teenager running around with no one watching out for her?"

Sam let out a breath gripping the wheel tightly. "It's just that we know nothing about her. Seriously it's not right. She knows about us."

"I don't think she does Sammy. She knows Dad. Not us. She would have threatened us with the rock salt if she knew us." Dean said as he rubbed his mouth thinking that could have happened. "We need her for this case. She's a vampire hunter. She's good at what she does. Dad wouldn't allowed her to come if she wasn't good at what she does."

Sam groaned softly leaning back some in the seat. "I dunno. Dean there is just something about having a teenager following us."

Dean shrugged his shoulders. He could tell by last night that she was fairly good at what she did by the way that she held her gun that she had on her the night before. It screamed well trained hunter.

SPNSPN

Dean held his phone up to his ear as Sam continued to follow their father. "Yeah, Dad. Alright, got it." Dean hung up his phone letting out a breath. "Pull off at the next exit."

"Why?" Sam questioned looking over agitated at him. He wanted to know what was going on and it was pissing him off that their father wasn't giving them anything to go on.

"Cause Dad thinks we've got the vampire's trail."

"How?"

"I don't know. He didn't say." Dean said looking over at his younger brother.

Sam's foot pressed the pedal down to the floorboards making the Impala speed past their father.

Dean looked over at his brother with wide eyes. He then looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Aeron was speeding up some. But deep inside of his mind he was hoping that Sam wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do, stop their father and maybe cause an accident.

Sam slammed on the breaks causing the car to slide.

John's truck stopped and so did Aeron's trying to avoid smacking into the large truck.

Sam got out of the car slamming the door.

"Oh crap. Here we go." Dean quickly got out of the car knowing that it wasn't good with what his baby brother was about to do. "Sam!"

"What the fuck was that?" Aeron yelled coming towards them, glaring at them.

"Stay out of it!" Sam yelled at her narrowing his eyes at the younger woman.

Aeron threw her hands up in anger.

"What the hell Sam?" John barked looking at his youngest son.

"We need to talk." He growled out getting into his father's face.

John stopped locking eyes with his youngest. "About what?"

"About everything. Where we going Dad? What's the big deal about this job?"

"Sammy come on, we can Q and A after we kill all of the vampires." Dean said trying to reason with his younger brother.

"Your brother is right, we don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous for us to be together. Now out of the blue you need our help?" Sam questioned calmly until his anger boiled over. "Obviously something big is going down and we wanna know what!"

"Get back in the car." John ordered to his youngest.

"No."

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah and I said no."

"Ok you made your point tough guy. Even yelling at Aeron. Look we're all tired,we can talk about this later. Sammy I mean it, come on." Dean said grabbing onto his brother's arm trying to get him to go to the car.

"This is why I left in the first place." Sam mumbled looking at John dead in the eyes.

"What did you say?" John questioned his tone going calm, anger simmering under the calm facade.

Aeron stuck her hands in her pockets as she watched the family before her implode. She never guessed in a million years that she would see a family implode much like her own all those years ago.

Sam swung around narrowing his eyes at his father. "You heard me."

"Yeah. You left. Your brother and me, we needed you. You walked away."

"Sam…" Dean said softly looking at his brother.

"You walked away!"

"Stop it both of you!" Dean yelled trying to get them to stop.

"You're the one who said don't come back Dad, you closed that door, not me. You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!"

Aeron grabbed John while Dean grabbed Sam to keep them separated.

"Listen, stop it, stop it. Stop it! That's enough!" Dean snapped looking at the two of them. Dean looked at the two of them. "That means you too." Dean told his father.

Sam jerked his arm away and went back to the Impala.

John pushed his shoulder into Aeron and went back to his truck leaving Aeron and Dean to look at one another.

Aeron shook her head lightly and went back to her car.

Dean let out a soft sigh. "Terrific." He knew that it was going to be one long night that was for sure.

SPNSPN

The four of them were hidden by the trees that were near the vampire's nest. They watched Luther look around before going inside of the building.

"Son of a bitch. So they're really not afraid of the sun." Dean said looking over at his father. That was one way to burst the bubble on everything that the movies had portrayed vampires in the film world… even that the written books about them.

Aeron shook her head lightly. "It affects them like a nasty sunburn. The direct sunlight does."

"The only way to kill them is by beheading." John said looking at his boys. "And yeah… they do sleep during the day, doesn't mean they won't wake up."

"I guess walking right in is not our best option." Dean said as he leaned up against the tree thinking.

Aeron pushed herself off of the tree she was leaning against. She walked towards her car.

"Actually that the plan." John told his sons knowing that they probably weren't going to like the idea. "Ron already knew the plan."

"And why does she know?" Sam asked in agitation not liking the idea. "A 16 year old girl know what the plan was and we don't?"

Aeron rolled her eyes putting her bag down. She wasn't sixteen. She was 21 years old with just having a birthday not that long ago.

"Yes, she has killed them."

"You just assumed that she has."

Aeron looked over as Sam. "He's right Sam. I have killed vampires before. Now come on. They'll catch our scent. We don't want that."

The four of them walked up to their vehicles.

Aeron unlocked the trunk of her car, tucking some of her red hair behind her ear.

Dean looked over at his father. "Dad, I've got an extra machete if you need one." He said holding up the extra one he had.

John pulled out a massive one that was shined and with a serrated edge. "I think I'm okay, thanks."

Dean looked at it in surprise. "Wow."

Aeron pulled out her machete that had stones on the handle that she had made special for her. She then reached into the trunk and pulled out her gun slipping it into the back of her pants. She tied her machete around her waist.

"So you boys really want to know about this colt?" John asked his boys looking over at them.

"Yes, sir." Sam said looking at his father. He wanted to know why this gun was so damn important to their father.

"It's just a story, legend really. Well I thought it was. Never really believed it until I read Daniel's letter."

Aeron chuckled as she took her coat off. "You could've just asked me."

"Yeah, but you threatened me the last time that we were on a hunt together."

Aeron shrugged her shoulders as she threw her coat into the car before closing the door. "Well, you did almost get me killed."

"I told you to go the other way."

"And you knew that I wouldn't." Aeron challenged back looking over at him.

John simply shook his head knowing that she was a stubborn young woman.

"Okay, okay." Aeron shook her head. "I know the story… In 1835, when Halley's comet was over head, the same night that all those men died at the Alamo. Samuel Colt made a gun. A special gun. He made it for a hunter. A man like us only on horseback. Story goes he made thirteen bullets, and this hunter used the gun half a dozen times before he disappeared. The gun with him. Somehow my grandpa got his hands on it." She crossed her arms leaning against her car being careful not to scratch the paint job. "I have only seen it once. Grandpa wanted to show me what I would probably get when he passed." She shook her head as she pushed herself off of her car. "And now they have it."

"They say… they say this gun can kill anything." John said looking at his sons wondering what they thought about it."

"Kill anything like, supernatural anything?" Dean asked hoping that was what their father was trying to tell them.

"Like the demon." Sam said softly realizing why his father had wanted it.

"Yeah, like the demon. Ever since I picked up it's trail I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun, we may have it." John said shaking his head softly.

Aeron shook her head. "Never heard that story, but it ain't my business." She said heading down towards the barn. "Just try not to wake them up. Then there will be a real blood bath on our hands. Don't want that."

The four of them headed down to the barn. John was the first to go through the window followed by Sam, Dean, and then Aeron. They looked around the room. They saw the vampires sleeping hammocks.

John went ahead to check into the stalls.

Aeron, Sam, and Dean made their way through the barn.

Aeron being the smallest moved around the hammocks a bit easier than Sam and Dean could.

Dean kicked an empty bottle that was on the ground. He stopped taking a deep breath.

Aeron looked back and her eyes were wide. She closed her eyes gripping the machete hoping that they wouldn't wake.

Dean made his way around slowly.

"Thank god." She whispered as she slowly walked past Sam.

Sam found the girl that had been taken. "Dean… Aeron." He called softly as he began to untie her.

Dean looked behind them. "There's more."

Aeron walked over to look inside. "Yes. They're alive too."

Dean saw the lock that was on the door. He grabbed a metal hook to break the lock.

Sam looked sharply at his brother.

Aeron looked at him. "Don't you have a lockpick on you?" She questioned thinking that he was insane for not using one.

"Not on me at the moment."

"Damn." She muttered, what kind of hunter didn't have one.

"And what about you?"

""Sorry." She turned sharply to look at Sam. "Sam… Don't."

"Hey,hey,hey. I'm here to help you." Sam said softly.

The girl let an unearthly scream.

Sam scrambled back.

Dean looked around.

"Oh shit." Aeron said cursing. She hated the fact that Sam had just made a bigger problem.

"Sam!"

"No time. We gotta go!" Aeron yelled grabbing onto Dean's arm pulling him.

"Boys, run!" John yelled to his sons.

The three of them ran out of the barn quickly. Aeron was the first one up the slope going towards her car quickly.

"Dad?" Dean called out for John. "Dad!"

John came running up the slope panting and the three of them ran up the slope catching up with Aeron. "They won't follow. Not till tonight."

"And now we're fucked." Aeron snapped as she threw her gun and machete into the car.

"What does she mean dad?" Sam questioned as he looked over at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life."

"What the hell do we do now?" Dean questioned his brows furrowing.

"You gotta find the nearest funeral home, that's what."

They boys looked at him confused and then to each other. Then to the girl getting into her car.

She looked at them, her eyes sparked in anger. "What the hell are you looking at me for. You heard your father. Gotta find the closest morgue and you'll find out why in a bit." She started her car up. "I'll see you back at the motel." She said as she closed the door and drove away.

"Dad…" Sam trailed off looking at their father.

"What is it Sam?"

"Why do you have a sixteen year old helping us?"

John shook his head. "She's not sixteen. She's 21 almost 22." John let out a sigh. "She's been at it for a while now. It's a damn shame though. She could've been anything that she wanted to be. Heard stories from her dad. She always wanted to be a teacher." He shook his head again. "Never happened though. Went right into hunting after her mom and dad died. Daniel took her in and taught her how to hunt vampires and other things."

The brothers looked down at the ground.

Sam felt like an asshole thinking that they couldn't trust her, but it was because she had threatened to shoot their father with rock salt. So who wouldn't react the same way. But finding out that she became a hunter like them… it was even more heartbreaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2 of Hell in a Handbasket. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I'll try to update this as soon as I can. I promise. I'm working on so many fics at once that it is busy for me. Reviews help me continue on with stories. Until next time guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter. Thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter and this story. Without you guys, I wouldn't be able to continue on with my writing. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Vampire Hunter's Granddaughter.

**Chapter 3**

Deadman's Blood

Aeron sat in the room with John, who sat at a table, and his youngest son, Sam, who was pacing the room. Aeron ran her hand through her hair letting out a soft breath.

"It shouldn't be taking this long. I should go help." Sam said looking towards the motel door, worried about his big brother taking so long.

"Dean's got it." John said looking at his son, watching him pace back and forth. "Sammy."

"Yeah." Sam said looking over at his father.

"I don't think I ever told you this but ... the day you were born, you know what I did?"

"No."

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another hundred dollars, until... Anyway my point is, Sam, this is never the life that I wanted for you." John admitted softly looking at his youngest.

Aeron leaned back against the couch trying her best to ignore the conversation that was going on.

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?"

"You gotta understand something. After your mother passed all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you boys alive. I wanted you...prepared. Ready. Except somewhere along the line I ... uh ... I stopped being your father and I ... I became your, your drill sergeant. So when you said that you wanted to go away to school, all I could think about, my only thought was, that you were gonna be alone. Vulnerable. Sammy, it just... it never occurred to me what you wanted. I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me - We're just different."

Sam huffed out a laugh shaking his head.

"What?" John asked slightly confused of why Sam was laughing a little.

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to Mom and Jess…" He let out a soft laugh. "Well we probably have a lot more in common than just about anyone."

"I guess you're right, son." John said with a small smile.

"Hey Dad? Whatever happened to that college fund?" He asked softly curious of what happened to the college fund.

"Spent it on ammo."

They looked at one another before Sam cracked up laughing which led to John to laugh.

The door opened and Dean came into the room letting out a soft breath. "Whew. Man, some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

"Get it?" Aeron asked pushing herself up off of the couch looking at the older brother.

Dean fumbled in his pocket and withdrew a paper bag. From inside of the bag her pulled out a bottle of something red. He handed it over to John.

"You know what to do." John said looking at his sons and Aeron.

Aeron nodded her head firmly as she stretched out. "We only have one shot." She looked at the brothers. "One thing… don't get yourself caught or ingest any blood… once you do that… there's no turning back."

Dean nodded his head knowing that this girl knew what she was talking about.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat still unsure if they should trust her, but their father trusted her, so that had to be a good thing.

SPNSPN

Aeron held her crossbow close to her chest as she watched the scene behind some shrubs with John and Sam. Her lips pursed together as she watched. She hoped that the elder son of John would be able to handle a simple vampire.

Dean leaned over the open bonnet of the Impala looking at the engine, playing his role that his father wanted him to do.

"Car trouble?"

Dean turned around to see Kate behind him.

"Let me give you a lift. I'll take you back to my place."

Dean grinned looking at her. "Nah I'll pass. I usually draw the line at necrophilia."

"Oooh." She backhanded him as another vampire came up behind Kate. She grabbed Dean's face and lifted him into the air.

Aeron moved her head away wincing a little bit. Vampires were strong creatures and they didn't play nice half of the time. She looked back at the scene.

Dean grabbed her wrist. "I don't usually get this friendly until the second date but…"

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like to make new friends." She lowered him to her level and kissed him, still holding him by his cheeks tightly.

Aeron narrowed her eyes as she watched with narrowed eyes.

"Oh. Whuf. Sorry. I don't usually stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity."

Aeron fired her crossbow piering the other vampire's back before John fired his hitting his mark, Kate.

Kate looked down at the point of the arrow that stuck out of her chest. "Dammit."

Sam, John, and Aeron came from the trees holding their crossbows.

"It barely even stings." Kate said narrowing her eyes at the three new hunters that shown up.

"Give it time sweetheart. That arrow's soaked in dead man's blood. It's like poison to you isn't it?" John questioned looking at her.

Kate looked shocked, before wavering a bit before losing consciousness.

"Load her up." John gestured to the other vampire. "I'll take care of this one."

"John." Aeron said causing him to stop. "Let me."

John looked at her. "After you then."

Aeron approached the other vampire who was groggy on the ground. She raised her machete and brought it down slicing his head off causing the blood to spray on the boulder that was nearby. Aeron's jaw ticked a little bit in agitation. She kicked the body hard with her foot before turning to move.

SPNSPN

A camp fire was burning that they had made.

John handed Dean a bag and they move from the Impala's trunk and back towards the fire where Sam and Aeron were waiting and watching keeping their machete's close by. "Toss this on the fire. Saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium. It'll block our scent and hers, until we're ready."

Dean sniffed it and coughed. "Stuff stinks!"

Aeron rolled her eyes scoffing a little bit.

"That's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes, and you stand a chance of not being detected." John explained to the boys.

"You sure they'll come after 'er?" Sam questioned looking at his father.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life. She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is going to wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time." John said with a firm nod of his head.

"A half hour oughta do it."

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can."

"But…"

"Well, Dad you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean said looking at his father.

Aeron crossed her arms looking at John.

"I'll have her. And the Colt." John said thinking that he was fine with having Kate with him.

"And you'll have me… if this is Luthur's girl… he'll have some explaining to do to me." Aeron said crossing her arms.

"But after. We're gonna meet up, right? Use the gun together. Right?" Sam questioned looking at his father. He blinked a few times when his father didn't answer. "You're leaving again ,aren't you. You still wanna go after the demon alone. You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this." Sam snapped crossing his arms in frustration.

"Like what?"

"Like children."

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe."

Aeron scoffed knowing that this was going to blow over.

"Dad, all due respect but, uh, that's a bunch of crap." Dean said looking at his father.

Sam and John both looked at Dean shocked at what he had said.

"Excuse me?" John said looking at his eldest son.

"You know what Sammy and I have been hunting. Hell you sent us on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"It's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it? Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon? It's a bad son of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean you can't be as reckless."

"Look... I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death ... it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die too. I won't."

"What happens if you die? Dad, what happens if you die, and we coulda done something about it? You know I been thinking. I ...think maybe Sammy's right about this one. We should do this together."

Sam nodded his head in agreement to what his older brother was saying.

"We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it." Dean said crossing his arms.

"We're running out of time. You do your job and you get out of the area. That's an order."

Dean looked down emotional not liking the idea that his father was doing this.

Sam's jaw clenched in anger.

Aeron bit her lower lip softly knowing that it wasn't easy for them. She looked at Sam. "Hey… take these for now…" She said handing her keys over to her car. "Just… don't scratch her ok?"

Sam looked at her as he took her keys. "You got it."

SPNSPN

John drove down the road with Aeron beside him while Kate sluggishly opened and closed her eyes next to Aeron. After a few moments headlights shine in the rear view mirror. John gripped the wheel knowing that the vampires were coming to get Kate.

Aeron gripped her knees tightly looking over at John. "I better not get shot this time for trying to help you out John. This plan of yours work better."

John looked in the rear view mirror and noticed that the cars had disappeared from following him. John looks ahead and saw the cars in front of him. He brought his truck to a stop when he sees Luther and three other vampires there near the cars.

Aeron let out a breath. "Great plan John…" She said, shaking her head.

"Get out! Who are you?" Luther yelled at the truck.

John got out of the truck.

Aeron got out of the truck behind him.

"Name's Winchester."

"Where are your friends?"

"Cleaning out your nest." Aeron said looking at Luther with her eyes narrowed.

Luther smiled tightly. "Elkins… Where's Kate?" He demanded looking at the two hunters.

John turned back to the truck. "Come here sweetheart." He said as he pulled at groggy and tied up Kate out. He put a large knife to her throat to keep her still.

"Kate, you all right?" Luther asked his mate concern etched across his face.

"Dead man's blood." Kate said groggily.

"You son of a bitch."

"I want the Colt. Elkins gun. Trade." John said making his demands.

"Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all right? We'll kill you."

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else. Put the colt down, or she goes first."

"All right. Just don't hurt her." Luther said placing the Colt onto the ground.

"He shouldn't be the one that you should be worried about Luther. I know it was your dear little Kate that killed my grandfather."

"Back up. Further." John said dragging Kate forward with him. He leaned down to pick up the gun.

Kate worked at the ties around her wrists.

"It's a nice move, you almost made it." Luthur said looking at John.

Kate suddenly swung around knocking John back against his truck knocking Aeron with him, causing her to fall to the ground and him to drop the gun.

Luther walked over before backhanding John back against his open truck door shattering the glass before he lands unconscious on the ground. Luther moved again towards him.

An arrow pierces one of the vampires and Sam and Dean ran out from the trees. Dean paused and lined up and shoot another vampire with his crossbow.

Sam moved towards Luther who backhands him.

Dean grabbed a machete and turned to help but Luther has his arm around Sam's throat.

"Don't! I'll break his neck. Put the blade down." Luther said narrowing his eyes.

Dean froze for a moment not moving. He watched Luther tightened his hold on his brother's neck cutting his air supply off completely. He dropped his machete to the ground.

"You people. Why can't you leave us alone. We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." Aeron said her voice laced with anger causing Luther to turn and face her. She raised the Colt and shot him between the eyes with ease. She watched Luther let go of Sam who stumbled away, gasping for air.

Dean quickly pulled Sam behind him as he watched a sigil appear where the bullet had hit Luther and he stumbled back. A brief flash of light reflected his skeleton, before he fell to his knees.

"Lutherrrr!" Kate screamed out in horror as she watched another flash of light passed through her mate and he slumped to the ground dead. Kate started towards Aeron and Aeron pointed the gun at her.

Another vampire grabbed her and pulled her towards their car. They took off, wheels squealing into the night.

John smiled in satisfaction as Aeron handed him the gun back.

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Aeron were packing their things up when John entered the room.

"So boys."

The two brothers turned to face their father.

"Yes sir." Sam said softly knowing that they most likely were about to get into some serious trouble.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes sir."

"Yeah but we saved your ass." Dean said looking up at his father.

Sam looked sideways at his brother, nervously.

John looked at Dean steadily.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You two are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So...we go after this damn thing. Together."

"Yes sir." The brothers said in unison.

John turned his attention to Aeron. "Aeron."

Aeron slowly turned her head to look at him. "John?"

"Would you come with us?"

Aeron blinked a few times. "I'll stay as long as you need me."

Sam pursed his lips together unsure.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3 of Hell in a Handbasket. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please leave a review and I'll update soon. Let me know what you guys think. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 4

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 of Hell in a Handbasket. Thank you to those who have reviewed this story. It really does mean a lot and I hope to have this story finished soon so I can finish up the other first stories of all my supernatural fics to continue onto the next phase of each one. Without further ado Chapter 4.

**Chapter 4**

Visions

Manning, Colorado

John had put all of his research around the room for his sons and Aeron to look at it. Walls being covered with all of the information he had on the Yellow Eyed Demon.

Aeron was leafing through her grandfather's journal to see if there was anything that she could find on such a thing. Hell she even had one of her own and that was in a blue bonded leather journal.

Sam leaned against the counter looking around the room looking at all the information that his father had gathered.

Dean paced back and forth, his arms crossed.

Aeron looked up agitation written across her face. "Stop your pacing."

Dean stopped in his tracks looking at her with wide eyes.

"Please? It bothers me."

"So this is it. This is everything I know. Look, our whole lives we have been searching for this demon right? Not a trace, just… nothing. Until about a year ago. For the first time I picked up a trail." John told them as he put his hands on his knees.

"And that's when you took off." Dean said looking over at his father.

"Yeah, that's right. The demon must have come out of hiding, or hibernation."

"Alright so, what's the trail you found?"

"It starts in Arizona, then New Jersey where I met Aeron, then California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it went after us."

"Family with infants?" Sam questioned looking at his dad with a concerned look on his face. This was becoming a large problem and it wasn't a good one.

"Yeah. The night of the kids' six-month birthday."

"I was six month old that night?"

"Exactly six months." John said to his youngest son.

Aeron looked up from her journal. She couldn't help it wondering what John was talking about. Why would a demon want to go after six month old babies?

"So basically, this demon is going after these kids for some reason. The same way it came for me? So mom's death… Jessica. It's all because of me?" Sam asked softly worried that their deaths were because of him.

Aeron looked over at Sam sadly. There was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She knew that she wanted to help him. No one should ever feel that way. He knew true loss. He lost his mother and what it sounded like to her his girlfriend as well.

"We don't know that Sam." Dean told his little brother softly trying to calm him down.

"Oh really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure Dean."

"For the last time, what happened to them was not your fault." Dean said getting a little bit frustrated that Sam thought that he would think that of himself.

"Right. It's not my fault, but it's my problem!"

"No, it's not your problem. It's our problem." Dean told his younger brother getting even more upset over it. He was getting tired of Sam saying that it was his fault when it really wasn't his fault. It was the demon's fault that this was happening.

John stood up. "Okay. That's enough."

Sam closed his eyes. "So why's he doing it? What does he want?"

"Look I wish I had more answers, I do. I've always been one step behind it. Look, I've never gotten there in time to save…" He looked down uhappy of how things were going.

Aeron stood up. "We just have to find it…"

"But how is the question before it hits again." Dean said looking at his father.

"There's signs. It took me a while to see the pattern, but it's there in the days before these fires signs crop up in an area. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked… and…"

"These things happened in Lawrence." Dean said softly.

John swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding his head. "A week before your mother died. And in Palo Alto… before Jessica. And these signs, they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asked softly.

"Salvation, Iowa."

"Sounds like we need to get a move on." Aeron said as she got up putting her books into her bag. She zipped it up and slung it over her shoulder.

"And we don't have much time to get there." John said with a firm nod of his head.

SPNSPN

John's truck was followed by the Impala and Challenger speeding down a misty road trying to get to their destination. John's truck pulled over to the side of the road. The Impala and Challenger did the same. They all got out of their vehicles.

"What is it, John?" Aeron asked concerned to the oldest Winchester.

"God damn it." John yelled rubbing his face in anger.

"What is it?" Dean asked growing a bit concerned.

"Son of a bitch."

"What is it?"

"I just got a call from Caleb."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Jim Murphy's dead."

Aeron let out a gasp of shock. She knew him fairly well. He always helped her out before and now he was gone.

"Pastor Jim? How?" Sam asked softly. He was confused to find out that Jim had died.

"His throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found traces of sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon." Dean said clenching his fists at his sides.

John nodded his head.

"The Demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless, he slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do we do?" Dean asked softly wondering what his father had in mind.

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in this county. We split up, cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's going to be six months old in the next week."

"Dad that could be dozens of kids. How do we know which one's right?" Sam asked softly thinking that his father had gone slightly off of the rails.

"We check em all that's how. You got any better ideas?"

Sam shook his head. "No, sir."

John nodded his head."Ron."

Aeron looked over at him. "Yes, John?"

"You'll be going with Sam."

Aeron looked over at Sam and then back to his father. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." John said firmly looking at her.

Aeron nodded her head and led Sam towards her car. She got into her car and let out a soft breath rubbing her mouth softly.

Sam got into the car with her. He pursed his lips together.

Aeron began to follow the Impala and John's truck.

Sam looked over at her his brows furrowed. He couldn't understand why she picked a life like this for herself.

"I can feel your eyes boring into me, Sam." She said as she turned the radio on. "And it seems like you have a question for me?"

"Why did you threaten my dad?" Sam asked softly curious of why she did such a thing.

Aeron closed her eyes for a second before opening them again. "He almost gotten me killed. He decided to help on a case that I was on in New Jersey and it didn't work out that well." She said, shaking her head. "Any more questions?"

"What do you hunt?"

"I know what my life is. It is all about hunting. Can we stop talking about this now?" She questioned looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to know more about this girl, but she didn't want to tell him, and it concerned him. What was this girl really hiding? Was she really the only one left of her family. If so why hunt?

SPNSPN

Aeron pulled up outside of the Salvation Medical Center. "You got a badge on you?" She asked not even looking at him.

Sam looked at her. "Yeah." He said as he reached into his pocket of where his badge was.

Aeron nodded her head. "Good." She said as she turned in her seat to get into the backseat.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat trying not to look at Aeron who was leaning over the back of her seat giving him a good view of how she looked. Tight clothes that revealed how slim she was which he knew was probably due to all the years that she had been hunting. God he was going to Hell if he thought about her like that and she would be the one to do it to him if he thought that he even had a chance with her. After all he hardly knew her.

Aeron opened the box that she had in the backseat of her car and went through them. She was looking for a badge that would fit Sam's. "What does your badge look like?" She questioned as she looked over at him.

Sam handed her the badge with ease letting a breath out through his nose.

"Thanks." She said before going back to what she was doing, going through the ids that she had. She came across one finally that matched his. She took it out and slipped it into her jacket pocket. She turned around sitting back down and handing his id back. "Here ya go."

Sam slowly took it from her. "Thanks." He said softly.

She opened her car door. "Shall we do this?"

Sam nodded his head slowly. "Yeah."

The two got out of the car. They walked into the building in hopes that they would be able to get the information that they needed for this. No one was going to die on their watch.

SPNSPN

Sam and Aeron sat together in a filing room going over things.

A nurse came into the room bringing in more files for them to look at. "Here you go officers." She said to them softly.

"Thank you." Sam said as he began to go through them.

The nurse left the room to allow the two of them to work.

Aeron looked through the files that she had been writing down the ones that had birthdays in that week.

Sam was doing the same as her.

Aeron rubbed her face letting out a soft breath. "I don't think I have ever seen this many birth certificate files in my life."

Sam hummed in agreement not looking up from what he was doing.

She closed her eyes. "Do you think we will be able to stop that thing?" She asked softly, she hated not knowing. She always thought that demons were the nastiest things that anyone could go up against. And now here she was hunting one with the Winchesters.

"We can only hope. We don't have much time."

Aeron nodded her head softly knowing that was fairly true. "Shall we go partner?" She asked knowing that they had to play the part of being partners since they had gone in that way and they had to leave that way as well.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah we should go."

SPNSPN

Sam and Aeron came out of the Salvation Medical Center. Both were flipping through their notebooks of the information that they had gathered.

Sam stopped in his tracks clutching his head. A painful vision came to him.

Aeron slowed and turned to look to Sam. Her mind was reeling, what the hell was going on?

Sam took a deep breath as the vision had passed. He pulled out a map to figure out where this vision was going to be taking place.

Aeron grabbed Sam's arm.

Sam looked at her. He saw the concern written across her pale face. She was worried about him.

"What the hell was that Sam?" She questioned him. She had to voice her concern. She had never in her years of hunting had seen something like that. Not with the way that he reacted.

Sam shook his head.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what that was all about." Aeron let out a soft sigh. "Please tell me?"

"I know where the demon is going." Sam said softly.

"What?" She asked in confusion. "What do you mean. How?"

"You would think that it is strange."

"Try me." She said with a huff crossing her arms. She hated being treated like she was stupid. She was far from it.

"I had a vision."

"A what?" She asked in confusion.

"A vision. I knew you wouldn't believe me."

Aeron shook her head. "It is odd of hearing a hunter with abilities to have such a thing Sam." She told him. "Where? Maybe we can get there."

Sam nodded his head and went back looking at his map hoping that he would be able to find it. "Let's go."

"Right." She said with a nod of her head.

SPNSPN

Sam and Aeron were now in the park. Aeron had parked her car not too far away from the park. It was easier to go about it on foot instead of driving up in her purple challenger. Sam had agreed with her on the choice that she had made of parking her car.

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Aeron asked looking over at him. She wanted to make sure that they were in the right place. But she had to trust him on his visions even though she really didn't know much about them. Perhaps if she did a bit of digging on it she would be able to find something about it. Anything really. It concerned her when she saw him in pain. It wasn't abnormal for a hunter to be in pain. Hell they got into scrapes so this was a bit different. This was visions. And they sounded most painful. Perhaps he would tell her later about why he was getting them.

Sam looked down at his map again. He closed his eyes in pain. Another vision flashes before him. He blinked a few times and looked up and saw the house. They were in the right place.

"Sam?" Aeron called to him again when she hadn't gotten an answer from him. She was going to touch his arm just in case he had gone into a vision.

"This is the place." He said softly. He looked over her and nodded his head.

Aeron nodded her head. "Okay." Aeron let out a sigh. "Now that we found the place. Now what?"

Sam saw a woman pushing a stroller and holding an umbrella. Sam looked at Aeron. "Are you going to be okay with this?" He asked her. He wanted to make sure, but he also knew he wasn't being none too clear with what he was asking her to do.

"Okay with what?" She asked in confusion. What the hell was he asking her?

Sam wrapped his arm around her middle. This was the only thing that he could think of. Pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Sam what the fuck…" She hissed narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just trust me." He told her softly. "You have to pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Wouldn't it work better if we did this another way?" Aeron asked looking at him.

"Like what?" He asked slightly confused of what idea that she would have.

"Fiancees would be a better choice." Aeron pointed out it was the simplest thing in the world.

Sam's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"As a heart attack." She said with a small smile. It was more of a believable story. "We are going to be pretending to move into a house together. It only seems logical."

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "Okay. Yeah sure. You got a ring?"

Aeron reached around her neck and removed her necklace that held three rings on it. "Lucky for you my grandfather had given me these." She said removing the diamond engagement ring off of it. She slipped it onto her finger. "Okay we are good to go."

The two of them walked towards the woman that was pushing the stroller.

"Hi." Sam said with a smile. "Here, let me hold that for you. You look like you don't need that anymore."

"Oh. Thanks." The woman said with a smile.

Sam held the stroller while she closed the umbrella. He looked inside of it. "She's gorgeous. Is she yours?"

"Yeah." The woman said with another smile.

"Oh wow, hi." He looked at the mom when Aeron nudged him in the ribs with her elbow. "Oh sorry, I'm rude. I'm Sam and this is my fiance Aeron. We just moved in up the block." Sam said with a smile.

Aeron forced a smile onto her lips making it look real enough to pass off as a true smile.

"Hi. I'm Monica. This is Rosie."

"Rosie? Hi Rosie." Sam said softly to the little girl that was in the stroller. He knew that this was one thing that he would never have in his life since losing his girlfriend and no one was able to fill the void that was in his heart and it hurt.

"So, welcome to the neighbourhood." Monica said with a smile.

"Thanks." Sam said with a smile. "She's such a good baby."

"I know, I mean she… she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she looks at you and I swear it's… it's like she's reading your mind." Monica said shaking her head.

"What about you Monica? Have you lived here long?" Sam asked curiously.

"Sammy." Aeron said looking at Sam playing the part that Sam had given to her. She was giving him a warning tone.

"Oh it's fine." Monica said with a smile. "My husband and I, we bought our place just before Rosie was born."

"And how old's Rosie?"

"She's six months today. She's big right? Growing like a weed."

"Yeah…" Sam said getting slightly distracted. Did they actually come across the family? "Monica…"

"Yeah?"

"Just ah, just take care of yourself okay?" Sam said softly.

Monica smiled. "Yeah, you too Sam and Aeron. We'll see you around." Monica turned to her house and her husband was home.

Aeron pulled Sam along with her to give them time together.

Sam gets hit with another vision. This time it was more clearer than what it was before. He groaned gripping onto his head. It hurt worse now than it had earlier.

Aeron looked at Sam in concern. "Sam?"

Sam blinked a few times. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You okay?" She asked looking into his hazel eyes.

"Yeah. We should meet them back at the motel."

Aeron nodded her head. "Right."

The two of them went to go and get into her car and get to the motel that they were staying at.

Aeron looked at him with concern. "Are you sure that you're okay though?"

Sam gave her a weak smile as they walked to her car. "I'll be fine…" He saw the look that was on her face. "Honest."

"Sam… you had a vision… and it looked really painful…"

"I promise, Aeron, I'll be okay."

Aeron took a soft breath. "Okay…" She said softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 4. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I promise that this story probably will end up picking up shortly. I'm trying to give Aeron some spot light too to develop her character out some. I hope that you guys are liking Aeron. I promise that she'll get better. It always takes time to get character to grow… just like all stories. Please leave a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 5

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Hell in a Handbasket. Thank you to all of those who left a review for this story. It really does mean a lot to me that you guys are enjoying this fic. I'm posting this a bit early and in honor of the final season's premiere I'm posting this chapter. I hope that you guys will continue to like this and I hope that I don't disappoint. Without further ado Chapter 5 of Hell in a Handbasket.

**Chapter 5**

You Have What?

Sam was sitting at the table rubbing his temples.

Aeron was busy looking in her journal writing a few little notes down in her book. She was sitting on the couch. Her lips were pursed together in a thin line as she wrote.

Dean and John were sitting on the end of each bed.

"A vision." John said flatly unsure of what the hell was going on with his youngest son.

Sam looked up at his father. "Yes. I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling." He said slowly and his voice was filled with pain.

"And you think this is going to happen to this woman you met because…"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"It started out as nightmares. Then it started happening while he was awake." Dean said standing up. He crossed over the room to the counter to get more coffee.

Sam winced. "Yeah. It's like the closer I get to anything to do with the demon the stronger the visions get." Sam admitted softly not liking the fact that his visions were getting stronger and more painful.

"I was there when it happened to you. I was worried about you…" Aeron said looking up from her book.

Dean looked over at the 21 year old in shock. She was concerned about Sam? Now she was looking more and more like a human.

"Alright, something like this starts happening to your brother, you pick up the phone and call me." John scolded Dean.

Dean dropped the coffee jug and cup back onto the table and striding over to his father. "Call you? Are you kidding me? Dad I called you from Lawrence alright? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone? I got a better chance of winning the lottery. Or better yet if I knew Aeron back then I would have had an easier time getting a hold of her as well."

John let out a sigh. "You're right. Although I'm not too crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

Aeron shook her head and closed her journal. She couldn't believe that John was having a hissy fit over the fact that he wasn't told about Sam's visions.

"Look guys, visions or no visions, fact is, we know the demon is coming tonight. And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through." Sam said looking at his brother and father.

John let out a sigh. "No they're not. No one is ever again."

"And I will do what I can to help out the best that I can." Aeron said looking at the Winchester boys.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked looking at her.

"Yes." She said with a firm nod of her head.

Sam's phone began to ring. She answered it. "Hello?"

"_Sam." A woman's voice rang out on the other end._

"Who's this?"

"_Think real hard it will come to you."_

"Meg."

The two other men turned their heads sharply at the name.

"Last time I saw you, you fell out a window." Sam said in not such a kind way.

"_Yeah, no thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings by the way."_

"Just your feelings? That was a seven-story drop."

"_Lemme speak to your dad."_

Sam looked at his father. "My dad. I don't know where my dad is."

"_It's time for the grown ups to talk Sam, let me speak to him now."_

Sam hesitated and handed the phone over to his dad.

Aeron looked at the three men. What the hell? Who was this Meg girl? Perhaps she would be able to get some kind of answer soon. It drove her insane not knowing things that could be very important.

"This is John." John said swallowing the lump in his throat. "I'm here." He gripped the phone tighter in his hand. "Caleb?"

Sam and Dean became more alert in what was going on.

Aeron stood up from where she was sitting. She knew that name as well. Something was wrong. Very very wrong.

"You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything. You let him go." John closed his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." John's eyes widened. "Caleb. Caleb!"

Aeron's hands went to her mouth. Another hunter dead. Why?

"I'm gonna kill you, you know that?"

Sam and Dean went to their father's side. They were trying to get a good listen if they could on what the conversation was all about.

Aeron sunk onto the couch running her hands through her hair messing it up.

"Okay." John said softly. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "I said okay, I'll bring you the Colt."

Aeron's head shot up and she looked at John with wide eyes. What the hell? Give the colt up?

"It's gonna take me about a day's drive to get there." John closed his eyes. "That's impossible. I can't get there in time and I can't just carry a gun on the plane." John hung up the phone. He looked down at his hands.

"So you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked his dad.

John ran his hands through his hair. "Either that, or she's possessed by one. It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Dean asked his father.

"I'm going to Lincoln."

Aeron shot up from her seat. "What? John you know what that means." She said narrowing her eyes at him. She didn't like what he was thinking. It was dangerous to give up a gun that could kill anything. Her hands clenched at her sides as she looked at him.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice, Ron." John said looking at her. "If I don't go, a lot of people die, our friends die."

Aeron looked away from him. Now that was true. She couldn't be one of the people getting in John's way. She could only hope that he had a plan in his mind.

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight. For Monica and her family. That gun is all we got, you can't just hand it over." Sam said looking at his father.

"Who said anything about handing it over?" John asked looking over at his youngest son. "Look, besides us and a couple of vampires no one really seen the gun, no one knows what it looks like."

"He does have a point." Aeron said looking over at the gun that was sitting in the room on the table.

"So what, you're just going to pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?" Dean asked slipping his hands into his pockets of his jacket he wore.

"Antique store." John said to Dean.

"You're going to hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?" Dean questioned growing more concerned.

"I just… I just need to buy a few hours, that's all." John said swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You mean for Dean, Aeron, and me. You want us to stay here, and kill this demon by ourselves?"

"No Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school, I want Dean to have a home. I want…" John swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want Mary alive. It's just… I just want this to be over."

"And you have every right for wanting it over." Aeron said looking at him. She could understand why John felt this way and she didn't blame him. Not in the least bit. She knew he was worried about what was to come and he didn't want to lose his boys.

John looked at Aeron. "And I know your grandfather would want you to become what you wanted to be."

Aeron looked at him. "John you don't know what I want. No one does. I am a hunter. And it is my choice to hunt." She narrowed her eyes. She honestly didn't see herself doing anything else other than hunting.

"You should become a teacher like you had planned."

"And I take it you told your boys too?" She demanded harshly.

Sam and Dean looked at her in shock. Granted yes she had every reason to be upset. Perhaps it was something that she didn't want told to anybody.

"You had no right John. Those days will never be. I will never go to school. I will never be a teacher. I was born into a line of hunters. My family is dead. I am the last of the Elkins line. I am going down swinging. Not even you are going to change my mind." She went to the door and opened it and slammed it behind her. She ran her hands through her hair frustrated. John had no right to tell Sam and Dean about her wanting to be a teacher. Those days were long gone and they weren't coming back. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She was a hunter forever. She would never be able to that. She would never be able to have a normal life. Never ever again. Not when hunting was her life now.

Sam came out and saw Aeron standing out there looking clearly upset with what his father had told him and Dean.

Aeron turned and saw Sam. She shook her head. "What do you want Sam?"

"You alright?" Sam asked softly knowing that she probably wasn't alright and he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"No, what would give you that idea?" Aeron said with a scoff crossing her arms in anger.

"Look I'm sorry that my dad told us." Sam admitted softly. No one's secrets should be told and it wasn't fair to have hers blurted out like his father had done.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about Sam." She shook her head. "But he had no right to mention something that I'll never be ever." She ran her hand through her hair one final time. "We got work to do."

SPNSPN

Sam, John, and Aeron were standing at the back of John's truck checking the weapons over.

"Ron…" John said looking at her.

"Save it John. It's the past. But I will give this one warning." She said looking at him. "The next time that you say something that I don't want someone to know I will make good on my threat. I will shoot you with rock salt."

John knew that would be very much true. She would make good on that threat.

The Impala pulled up and Dean got out of it.

"You get it?" John asked his eldest son.

Dean pulled out a brown paper bag out of his pocket and handed it over to his father.

John pulled the antique gun out of the paper bag.

"You know this is a trap don't you? That's why Meg wants you to come alone?" Dean asked softly sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I can handle her. I got a whole arsenal loaded. Holy Water, Mandaic, amulets…."

"Dad…"

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing goes south just… get the hell out. Don't get yourself killed alright, you're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you." John paused for a few seconds. "Alright listen to me. They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them this gun is useless. You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir." Sam said softly.

"Been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you boys now. It's your fight, you finish this. You finish what I started. With the help of Ron. Understand." John handed Dean the colt.

"We'll see you soon dad."

"I'll see you later." John got into his truck and leaves.

Aeron let out a soft sigh. She looked at the two boys. "Shall we?"

Sam and Dean looked at her. The both of them nodded their heads.

The three of them got into Dean's car. This was their chance to end everything.

SPNSPN

They had gotten to Monica's house. The three of them were looking at the house as the family went about doing what they did in their normal lives.

"Maybe we could tell it was a gas leak. Might get em out of the house for a few hours." Sam said looking at the house. No way he was going to allow that to happen.

"Sam that wouldn't work for us." Aeron said shaking her head. "Remember Monica has already seen us. She already knows the story we gave her it would give her the wrong idea. It would make her think that we had something to do with it."

"And how many times has that actually worked for us?" Dean asked looking at his little brother."

Sam let out a sigh. "Yeah." He thought for a few minutes. "We could always tell them the truth."

Dean looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah." The two of them said.

"Good. I thought the two of you would be out of your damn minds." Aeron said chuckling a little bit.

"I know. I know. I just… with what's coming for these folks…" Sam said softly trailing off thinking about how much damage had already been done and it was weighing heavily on his mind and he didn't like it.

Dean let out a sigh. "Sam we only got one move and you know it, alright? We gotta wait for the demon to show itself and then we get it before it gets them."

The two of them looked back at the house.

Aeron ran her hand through her hair. She couldn't help but wonder how John was doing in his quest of meeting up with Meg. She could only hope that they hadn't made a mistake in giving John a fake gun to take to them. What would happen if the demon realized that it was a fake? It wouldn't end that well.

"I wonder how dad's doing." Sam said in wonder. He was worried about his old man. After all it was the only father that he had.

"I'd feel a lot better if we were there backing him up." Dean said letting out a sigh.

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up." Sam admitted softly not liking the idea that they weren't able to help him or have him back them up.

"You two are worried I get it, but John gave us a job to do… I may not be as good as your father, but I'm backing the two of you up… I'm sure that we'll do alright."

SPNSPN

"This is weird." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"After all of these years we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

"But it is very real Sam." Aeron said looking at him from the back seat. "You two get some closure."

"We gotta keep our heads and do our job, like always." Dean told Sam. "And she is right too."

"Yeah, but this isn't like always."

"True."

"Dean… ah... " Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "I wanna thank you."

"For what?" Dean asked in confusion. This was the last thing that he was expecting from his baby brother. A thank you. After all it was him that had taken him from school and Jess was dead. This was all just a big ass mess in his eyes.

"For everything. You've always had my back you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone I could always count on you. And ah… I don't know I just wanted to let you know. Just in case."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Are you kidding me?"

Aeron shook her head.

"What?"

"Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't wanna hear that freaking speech man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody. Except that demon. That evil son of a bitch ain't getting any older than tonight, you understand me?" Dean said in a strong voice.

"Wow Dean you are kind of jumping the gun on this. This is a delicate thing we have to do." Aeron said softly.

"And you haven't don't delicate things?" Dean asked looking back at her using the rear view mirror.

Aeron shook her head. "Nah. I'm what they call a reckless hunter. I never really handled many delicate things." She admitted to them. It was true she had been alone for so long that it just didn't matter if she had put her life in danger as long as she went down fighting.

Dean shook his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his dad's cell phone. He held the phone up to his ear in hopes that his father would answer. Dean let out a sigh and hung up his phone. "Dad's not answering."

"Maybe Meg was late? Maybe cell reception is bad?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Yeah well…."

The radio began to chatter with static.

"Dean wait. Listen." Sam messed with the volume.

"I'll be damn." Aeron said.

The wind began to pick up and the lights inside the house began to flicker.

Dean turned to Sam.

"It's coming." Sam said in a tone that Aeron hadn't heard yet from him.

The three of them quickly got out of the car. The three of them walked up to the house.

Aeron reached into her back pocket and pulled a card out. "Here." She said handing it to Dean.

"Thanks." Dean muttered as he began to use the card that Aeron had given to him to unlock the door silently as he could without alerting the family inside. It would all go to hell if they weren't careful. He unlocked it and slowly opened it.

The three of them entered the home slowly. They approached the lounge. Sam went in first, Dean was confronted by the husband.

The man swung the bat at Dean's head missing hitting the lamp and hitting Aeron in the ribs with it.

Aeron fell onto the ground gasping for breath. Her arms went around her middle, damn did that hurt. She had taken many shots to the ribs and this was probably the worst that she had taken.

"Get out of my house!" The husband yelled.

Dean quickly gets the bat from the husband's hands grappling with him.

"Get out of my house!"

"Please please. Mr Holden please." Sam said pleading with Mr. Holden.

Dean took control of the fight that he was in pushing Mr. Holden against the wall holding the bat across his throat. "Sammy…" Dean said looking at his brother. "Check Aeron."

Sam looked and saw Aeron on the ground grasping at her ribs. He saw the pained look that was on her face. He moved quickly over to her. "Aeron… you alright."

Aeron looked up at him with pained eyes. "Do I look okay to you?" She hissed. "Help me up off of the floor damn it and be careful about it."

Sam helped her up off of the floor carefully.

"Be quiet and listen to me. Be quiet and listen. We are trying to help you." Dean said sharply to Mr. Holden.

"Charlie? Is everything okay?" Monica called out to him.

"Monica get the baby!" Charlie yelled.

"Don't go in the nursery!" Sam yelled.

"You stay away from her!" Charlie said struggling against Dean.

Dean backhanded him knocking him out. He looked at Sam. "You know what to do. Aeron with me."

Aeron wrapped her arm around her middle and followed Dean who had put Mr. Holden over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. She staggered out of the house with Dean. She looked at Dean. "Get back inside and help your brother."

"You will be alright out here?" Dean asked concerned about the shot that she had taken and unsure if she would be able to handle Mr. Holden.

"Damn it Dean just go. I'll be fine."

"We will be checking your ribs out after we're done here. You got that." He said to her like he was her protector.

"Just go Dean." She said pushing him back towards the house.

Dean ran back into the house to go and help his little brother with the demon.

Aeron closed her eyes in pain. Damn did that man have a good swing on her with that bat. She looked up and saw the windows exploded outwards and flames were shooting out. "SAM! DEAN!" She yelled scared that maybe she had lost them both. She could only hope that she didn't lose them both. God John would hate her for not being there with them.

Sam came out with Monica. The both of them were coughing.

Mr. Holden got up off of the ground. "You get away from my family."

"No Charlie don't. They saved us." Monica said to him softly.

Dean ran out joining them holding onto baby Rosie.

Monica felt tears come to her eyes. "I mean they saved us." Monica took Rosie from Dean.

Mr. Holden put his arms around both of them.

Aeron walked over to them holding onto her middle with her one hand.

Monica looked at the three of them. "Thank you."

Aeron, Dean, and Sam looked back at the burning house. The demon was standing in the nursery standing there looking at them.

"It's still in there!" Sam yelled making a move.

Aeron went to grab him but gasped pulling herself back.

Dean made the move grabbing onto his brother. "Sam. Sam, no."

"Dean let me go, it's still in there!" Sam yelled struggling against him.

"No. It's burning to the ground."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed you idiot!" Aeron yelled frustration in her voice. She didn't like it that Sam was trying to get himself killed.

"I don't care!"

"I do!" Dean yelled.

"So do I." Aeron said looking at the two brothers.

The three of them looked back at the house. They watched the flames rise and the demon is gone.

SPNSPN

Dean paced back and forth holding his cell to his ear.

Sam was busy checking over Aeron's ribs where she had been hit at. "You have a few cracked ribs, but they aren't broken." He told her.

"Damn." She said rolling her shirt down from the upper part of her chest. Thankfully she didn't have to remove it altogether.

"Come on dad, answer your phone damn it." Dean said getting frustrated that their father wasn't answering. He hung up the phone. "Something's wrong."

Sam didn't answer to what his brother had said.

"You hear me? Something's wrong."

"If you had just let me go in there, I coulda ended all this." Sam growled at his older brother.

Aeron closed her eyes. This was bull shit. Sam going off on Dean and Sam not really listening to what Dean was saying. This was too much damn family drama.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life."

"You don't know that." Sam snapped back not thinking about what would have happened to him. He just wanted everything to end.

Dean walked over to the bed. "So what, you're just willing to sacrifice yourself, is that is?"

Sam stood up narrowing his eyes at his brother. "Yeah. Yeah you're damn right I am."

"Well that's not going to happen, not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about Dean, we've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam I wanna waste it. I do. Okay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means getting yourself killed then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed mom."

"You said yourself once, that no matter what we do, they're gone, and they're never coming back."

Sam grabbed onto Dean and shoved him hard against the wall.

"SAM! DEAN!" Aeron yelled from her spot on the bed. She gasped a little bit in pain. Damn it the cracked ribs. She knew not to yell.

"Don't you say that, not you! Not after all this don't you say that." Sam said as he kept his hold on his older brother tighter.

"Sam look. The three of us… that's all we have… and it's all I have. Now we have Aeron. She's now part of this too Sammy. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together man… and without you or dad…."

"Dad…" Sam let go of Dean and turned away. He walked across the room.

Dean stood where he was at.

Aeron looked at Dean and wonder. He was saying that she was now part of this? Part of their little click. Hell she promised that she would help them waste this demon. She would be leaving after that. There was no more after this.

Sam looked at his brother. Tears welled up in his eyes. "He should have called by now. Try him again."

Dean raised his phone recalling his father's cell. "Where is he?" Dean said in an angry tone.

Aeron and Sam looked over at Dean with wide eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5 of Hell in a Handbasket. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. This was kind of a heavy chapter, but I hope that you guys enjoyed it. I will update soon with the next part of this story soon. If there is anything that you would like to see please let me know. Until next time guys.


	7. Chapter 6

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6 of Hell in a Handbasket. Thank you to those who have reviewed in the past chapters. It really does mean a lot to me. I hope that you guys love this next chapter.

**Chapter 6**

Messing Up

Dean looked over at Sam and Aeron. "Where is he?" Dean questioned again. He wanted to know where his father was. He closed his eyes and hung up his phone. "They've got dad."

"Damn." Aeron said getting up to her feet slowly. She knew that this wasn't good news not in the least bit.

"Meg?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

Dean nodded his head.

"What'd she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy." Dean took the colt and tucked into the back of his jeans.

"What are you doing, Dean?"

Dean grabbed his bag. "We got to go."

"Why?"

Dean put his jacket on. "Because the demon knows we're in Salvation, alright. It knows we got the Colt. It's got dad… it's probably coming for us next."

"Good."

"Sam it's not good." Aeron said slipping her coat on, but it was painful for her to do so.

"We've still got three bullets left. Let it come."

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready, okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now, we're no good to anybody dead. We got an injured hunter. We're leaving… now!"

Aeron slung her bag over her shoulder and the three of them took off for their cars. Aeron got into her car. She was going to follow them.

Dean and Sam got into the Impala.

SPNSPN

Dean was driving the car fast down the road making the care turn sideways when he hit another road. He looked in his rear view mirror to make sure that Aeron was following him. He couldn't understand why Aeron wanted to drive with cracked ribs, but she got into a fight with him. She was worse than him when it came to allowing people to drive her car. She wouldn't let Sam drive or even that him.

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could have taken him." Sam told his brother with a sigh.

"What we need is a plan. Now, they're probably keeping dad alive, we just gotta figure out where. They're gonna wanna trade him for the gun."

Sam shook his head.

Dean glanced over at Sam. "What?"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade? Dad might be ..."

"Don't!" Dean snapped cutting his younger brother off, he wasn't about to think that way that their father was gone. Their father had worked so hard to get to this point and him getting killed was the last thought that Dean wanted to have.

"Look, I don't want to believe it anymore than you, but if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam."

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Quit talking about him like he's dead already. Listen to me, everything stops until we get him back, you understand me? Everything. We got an injured hunter. She won't be much help to us if we don't get help for her. And dad wanted her to help us for a reason, Sammy."

Sam thought for a few minutes. "So how do we find dad?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken." Dean said thinking wondering if that would be the right choice.

"Come on, Dean, you really think these demons are going to leave a trail?"

Dean bit his lip. "You're right. We need help."

SPNSPN

The three of them had gone to Bobby's home. That was the first person that Dean could think of that could give them some kind of help.

Bobby came over to Dean with two flasks in his hands and handed one to Dean.

Sam was sitting a cluttered desk reading a large book.

Aeron had gone and changed her clothes and had put bandages over her ribs to hopefully lessen the pain that she fell from the bat. She had come back into the room looking a little bit better than what she had before.

"Here you go." Bobby told Dean.

"What is this? Holy Water?" Dean asked looking at Bobby.

"That one is." He held out the other flask. ""This is whiskey." He said taking a swig of it before handing it to Dean.

Dean took a drink from it as well. "Babby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure we should come."

"Nonsense, your daddy needs help. And Miss Anne here needed some help." Bobby said gesturing to the redhead that was in the room.

Aeron's face flushed. She hated when Bobby did that using her middle name. Well part of it anyways. Her middle name was Ryanne. "Bobby." She groaned softly as she looked at the older man her arms crossed in front of her midsection trying to avoid touching her ribs all together.

"Well, yeah, but the last time we saw you, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. Cocked the shotgun and everything."

Aeron looked at Bobby in surprise. "I'll be damned."

"What?" Bobby asked in confusion.

"When we met Aeron here, she had a gun cocked at dad as well full of rock salt." Dean said pointing at Aeron.

Bobby shook his head. "Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

Dean shook his head. He knew that was true. Aeron was proof. "Yeah, I guess he does."

"None of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book… I've never seen anything like it." Sam said looking at the book in awe.

Bobby came over to sam and sat on the corner of the desk. "Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, alright." Bobby said with a smile. "Thanks to Anne here."

"I told ya Bobby ain't nothing that I cannot get my hands on." Her cheeks flushed. Oh that sounded a bit wrong. "Book wise." She corrected herself.

"And these, us, protective circles. They really work?"

Aeron smiled at that.

"Hell, yeah. You get a demon in… they're trapped. Powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel." Bobby said with a smile.

Dean came over. "Man, knows his stuff."

"I'll tell you something else, too. This some serious crap you boys stepped in. And dragging Anne into it as well."

"What do you mean Bobby?" Aeron asked in confusion. Concern was etched across her face.

"Normal year, I hear of, say, three demonic possessions. Maybe four, tops." Bobby explained to them what he knew.

"Yeah?" Dean asked looking over at Bobby.

"This year I hear of 27 so far. You get what I'm saying? More and more demons are walking among us. A lot more."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked looking at Bobby.

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you three, and your daddy boys, you are smack in the middle of it."

"Bobby… you aren't saying that there might be a chance that something really big is about to happen are ya?" Aeron asked putting her hand on her denim clad hip. That was the last thing that they needed at that moment.

Bobby didn't say anything to Aeron's question.

Aeron closed her eyes. Great this was really really bad.

The dog began to bark.

"Rumsfeld." Bobby said walking over to the window. He heard his dog whine. "What is it?" He said to himself. He looks out the window and saw that the chain was broken and there was no sign of Rumsfeld. "Something's wrong."

The door swings open with a bang. Meg had kicked the door in and walked right inside Bobby's home.

Dean slipped the holy water flask out of his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" Meg said looking at them.

Dean comes towards her unscrewing the flask, but is hit by Meg sending him into a stack of books knocking him out.

"Hey blondie!" Aeron said cocking a gun that she had hidden in the back of her jeans.

Meg used her hand and sent Aeron flying into the wall.

Aeron screamed in pain when she hit the wall and slumped to the floor.

Sam stepped in front of Bobby putting himself in between the two of them.

"I want the Colt, Sam. The real Colt right now." Meg said looking at the younger Winchester brother.

Sam and Bobby slowly moved across the room.

"We don't have it on us. We buried it." Sam told her, lying hoping that she would not believe it and continue to come closer into the room.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed. First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun and then he leaves the real gun with you two chuckleheads and their slut." Meg snapped looking at Sam with a coy smirk on her face.

Sam clutched his hands into fists. Aeron wasn't what Meg said she was.

"Lackluster men. I mean did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Dean stepped behind her holding Aeron up. "Actually, we were counting on it."

Meg turned and looked at Dean and Aeron.

Dean looked at her and then looked up at the ceiling.

Meg looked up and saw the symbol on the ceiling.

"Gotcha." Dean said with a smile.

Aeron pushed Dean off of her. "I got this." She said narrowing her eyes at Meg.

"Sorry sweetheart."

"Dean I am not your sweetheart." Aeron said looking at him with narrow eyes.

"We got this. You should rest. You did get flung into the wall." Dean told her.

SPNSPN

Meg was tied up to a chair in the middle of the floor.

The three young hunters were looking at her. The three of them were sitting where they could in chairs that weren't covered with things.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said with a smirk. "And I didn't know that sweet innocent Aeron Ryanne Elkins swung that way."

Aeron narrowed her eyes. "You don't know me demon." She bit out her anger flaring some.

Bobby came in with a large canister of salt with him. "I salted the door and windows. If there are any demons out there they ain't getting in."

Dean nodded his head and stood up from where he was sitting. He moved around Bobby and Sam. "Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice." She complained.

"Where's our father, bitch?" Dean asked snapping.

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh wait, I forgot, you don't." Meg said with a smirk.

Dean lunged at her putting his hands onto the chair that she was sitting in. "You think this is a friggin game? Where is he?! What did you do to him?" He yelled.

Aeron got up out of her seat.

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Meg said looking hateful at Dean.

Dean looked at her with narrow eyes in a hateful glare. He brought his arm up and hit Meg across the face.

"That's kind of a turn on you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl."

Bobby stood up and moved into the room. "Dean."

Dean followed.

Sam and Aeron followed Dean out of the room.

"You okay?" Sam asked in concern.

"She's lying. He's not dead." Dean said mumbling.

"Dean, you gotta be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Bobby told him.

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl, that's why."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Oh my god." Aeron said groaning. "She is a human. She possessed."

"Anne knows what to look for." Bobby said looking at the young strawberry blonde with them.

"What? Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there?" Dean asked looking at the two of them.

The two of them nodded their heads.

Dean looked back at Meg who is staring at him. "That's actually good news."

"And I think I have just the thing. Sam come with me." Aeron said walking towards the other room.

Sam looked at Dean and Bobby.

"Hell son you better follow her or she'll leave ya in the dust." Bobby said shaking his head.

Sam quickly left the room and found Aeron looking through the bag that she had brought with her before hand. "What are you looking for?" He asked her in confusion.

"You'll see once I find it. I just hope that it is here and not in my car." She muttered the last part of it to herself. She found the book that she was looking for. "Here it is." She had a smile on her pale pink lips.

Sam couldn't help but think that it was nice to see a smile on her face and he hadn't known her that long.

She came over to him and flipped through the pages. "This is a two person one." She said pointing out the exorcism ritual that she had come upon.

Sam looked at the exorcism that she had up. "Are you certain that this works?" He asked looking down at her.

Aeron looked up at him. "Sam I am more than just a pretty girl." She said with a cheeky wink. "I had to pick something else up besides killing vamps." She shook her head. "Come on."

The two of them walked into the other room where Dean and Bobby were with Meg.

The three hunters exchanged a look with one another. They moved towards Meg.

Meg noticed the book that was in Aeron's hand. "Are you gonna read me a story?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes at Aeron.

Aeron rolled her eyes. "Sam…"

Sam stood behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Something like that. Hit it you two." Dean told them.

Aeron and Sam nodded their heads. "Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite domino."

"An exorcism? Are you serious?" Meg asked looking at Dean.

"Oh we're going for it, baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Dean said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Tribuite virtutem deo."

Meg flinched in pain.

Sam looked at Dean.

Meg looked over her shoulder at Sam and Aeron. Her eyes locking onto Sam first. "I'm gonna to kill you." She locked her eyes onto Aeron. "I am going to make your virgin soul bleed."

Aeron gasped. No. She just had to mention that. She didn't need anyone to know that she was a virgin. After all it was a preference to her and it didn't matter what others had thought. And she wasn't about to let the boys judge her for being what she was.

Sam and Dean looked at one another.

Meg looked at Dena. "I'm gonna rip the bones from your body."

"No, you're gonna burn in hell. Unless you tell me and Sammy where our dad is."

Meg smiled at him.

"Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." He glanced at Sam and Aeron.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et seca diabolica."

Meg gasped in pain.

Aeron and Sam stopped.

"He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his sons one last time. That's when I slit his throat." Meg bit out.

"Ergo…"

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will march into hell myself and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil son of bitches, so help me God!" Dean said leaning down to talk to her.

"Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae."

The wind began to blow causing Sam's hair to fly around a little bit. Aeron's hair flew back from her pale face.

"Hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub sub potenti manu dei. Contremisce et effuge. Invocato a nobis sancto et terribile nomine. Quem inferi tremunt…"

Meg clutched onto the edges of the arm rest where her hands rested.

"Where is he?" Dean bit out. He wanted to know where his father was and he needed this demon to give it up and give it up now.

"You just won't take dead for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!"

"Dead!" Meg snarled out her lip curling in anger as she looked at the older Winchester brother with pure disgust on her face.

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!"

Sam stopped reading looking at his brother in concern. He never seen Dean this angry. It concerned him. "What are you looking at? You two keep reading."

Aeron and Sam looked at each other. Him down, her up to lock their eyes with one another. They shook their heads. "Ab insidis diaboli, libera nos, domine. Ut ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

The chair began to slide around in the circle.

"Ut inimicos sanctae ecclesiae humiliare digneris, to rogamus audi…"

"He will be!" Meg yelled.

"Wait! What?!" Dean yelled making sure that he had heard right.

"He's not dead. But he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam! Aeron!"

"A building! Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri? Where, where? An address!" Dean yelled hoping that he was able to get an address out of her. Something that would help them out in any way possible.

"I don't know."

"And the demon. The one we're looking for. Where is it?" Sam questioned Meg this time.

"I don't know! I swear! That's everything. That's all I know."

Dean looked at his little brother and hunting companion. "Finish it."

"What? I told you the truth!" Meg yelled outraged.

"I don't care." Dean said as he turned his back on Meg heading towards the exit of the room.

"You son of a bitch, you promised."

"I lied! Sam? Aeron?"

Neither of them say a thing.

Dean looked at the two of them. "Sam! Aeron! Read." Dean walked over to the two of them.

"Maybe we can still use her. Find out where the demon is." Sam said quietly to Dean.

"She doesn't know." Dean snapped as he looked at his younger brother.

"She lied."

"Sam, there's an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her." Dean said his voice coming out a lot calmer now knowing that they needed to help the poor girl. He didn't care anymore about the demon.

Bobby came up to the three of them.

Aeron saw the look on Bobby's face. "Bobby what is it?" She asked in concern. She knew that something was really wrong if Bobby had the look of dread on his face.

"You're gonna kill her." Bobby said looking at the three of them.

"What?" Dean asked in confusion.

"You said she fell from a building. That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcise it… that girl is going to die."

"Dean we can't do that to her." Aeron said shaking her head. "I can't condone it." She wasn't about to send some poor innocent girl to her death. It was against of who she was as a hunter.

"Listen to me, the three of you, we are not gonna leave her like that." Dean said as he kept his back towards them. He wasn't about to have this poor girl suffer even more.

"She's a human being." Bobby argued, frustrated that Dean was willing to do this to a poor innocent girl.

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery. Sam, Aeron, finish it."

The two young hunters look at Dean and Bobby. They look over at Meg.

"Finish it." Dean told them again.

Aeron looked up at Sam and nodded her head.

Sam took a deep breath.

"Dominicos sanctae ecclesiae, terogamus audi nos, terribilis deus do sanctuario suo deus israhel. Ipse tribuite virtutem et fortitudinem plebi suae, benedictus deus, gloria patri…"

Meg threw her head back screaming. The demon leaves out of her mouth and disappeared.

Aeron closed her book and let out a soft sigh. She looked away from the broken girl that now was in the chair. Her heart broke for the poor girl. What of her family, if she had one… were they even looking for her? She couldn't believe that Dean had ordered her to do the one thing that she never wanted to do.

Meg leaned forward and blood began to drip from her mouth.

The four of them looked over at Meg not sure if it was really over.

Meg lifted her head slowly.

"She's still alive." Dean looked at Bobby. "Call 911. Get some water and blankets."

Bobby rushed away doing what Dean had asked him to do.

Sam and Dean untied Meg.

"Thank you." She said softly, her voice was weak and rather broken.

"Shh, shh. Just take it easy, alright?" Sam asked her softly.

"Come on. Let's get her down." Dean said looking at his brother.

Aeron looked at the two boys. "I'm gonna go and help Bobby." She told them darting out of the room. She was upset with Dean. She was going to do what she could to help Bobby out. She saw that he was off the phone.

"Anne…" He said in surprise.

Aeron swallowed the lump in her throat. "I thought you would need some help." She said softly before ringing her hands together out of nerves.

Bobby looked at her and saw the upset look in her eyes. "You're upset." He could easily tell that what Dean had told her to do was taking a little bit of a toll on her. He knew that Aeron was a kind hearted girl no matter how she was raised in the hunting world.

"Yes… I don't like doing that to people."

Bobby placed his hand on her shoulder. "Dean did the right thing." He told her softly.

"I know…"

Bobby handed her a blanket. "Let's go and take these to Dean and Sam."

Aeron nodded her head.

The two of them came in carrying the blanket and a glass of water.

Bobby handed the glass of water to Dean.

Aeron handed the blanket to Sam.

Sam covered Meg up in the blanket.

Dean held her head up so she could drink the water.

"Where is the demon we're looking for?" Sam asked Meg hoping that she knew something about the demon that they were hunting for.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones." Meg said painfully as she talked to the younger Winchester brother.

"Where are they keeping our dad?" Dean asked hoping that Meg would be able to give them some kind of information.

"By the river. Sunrise." Meg said trying to remember what she had seen while the demon had possessed her.

"Sunrise. What does that mean? What does that mean?"

"Dean…" Aeron said softly.

Dean looked at Aeron.

Aeron shook her head. "She's gone." She said softly. "She gave you all the answers that she could give you." She ran her hand through her hair.

"She's right." Bobby told them. He didn't know what else to tell the two boys. They got a clue of where their daddy might be and Bobby wished them the best of luck. But he was also concerned. Aeron was a pistol and she was loaded now. More loaded than she was before. Thanks to Dean's pushing. He was concerned that she might blow up on Dean sooner or later and he wouldn't even pay to see that. He had seen Aeron pissed off on one other occasion and that was when something very bad had happened when she was just a teenager at the young age of 18.

Bobby looked at the three of them. "You better hurry up and beat it. Before the paramedics get here."

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked looking at Bobby concern was written across his face.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out." Bobby handed the Key of Solomon book to Sam. "Here take this. You might need it."

"Thanks." Sam said taking the book from Bobby.

"Thanks… for everything. Be careful, alright?" Dean told Bobby softly.

"You just go find your dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even try to shoot him this time."

"Oh Bobby?" Aeron asked looking at Bobby with sad grey blue eyes.

"Yes Anne?" He asked looking over at the 21 year old.

"Is it alright if I leave my Challenger here? It would be easier going in one car than two." She said softly rubbing her arm. She looked at the two boys. "If that's alright with the two of you."

"Fine with us." Sam said offering her a small smile. He could understand where she was coming from with the two car thing. It wasn't easy to be driving around in two cars when they were going to the same place. Plus it would give them a chance to get to know each other more. At least that was what he hoped.

Bobby patted Aeron on the arm. "You know that your car will always be safe here." Bobby told her giving her a soft smile. He saw her as a daughter and he wasn't about to have her waste gas if there was an easier way to do things.

Aeron smiled. "Thanks Bobby." Aeron said softly knowing that her car would be well cared for by the older hunter.

The three of them left to get to Missouri. They headed down to the Impala before the three of them got into it.

Dean looked back in the rearview mirror at Aeron. "Are you alright Aeron?" He asked softly, hoping that he didn't push her too far by ordering her and Sam to get the demon out of Meg.

"Dean… you did what was right by you… don't worry about me alright?"

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat knowing that it wasn't a good thing that she was reacting that way.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 6 of Hell in a Handbasket. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and there is one chapter left of this book before the next book. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as possible. Until next time guys.


	8. Chapter 7

Authoress Note: Welcome to the final chapter of Hell in a Handbasket. Thank you to all of those who have left reviews for this story. It really does mean a lot to me that you guys have stuck through this book with me. Without further ado Chapter 7 of Hell in a Handbasket.

**Chapter 7**

Saving John

Dean had parked the car by some train tracks.

Sam was busy looking through the book that Bobby had given to him to use. He was fiddling with the marker in his hand.

Dean was loading up the guns that he had and putting them into his duffle bag.

Aeron grabbed the only gun that she had on her that was in her duffle bag. She slipped it into the back of the pants she wore. She moved her shirt and covered the gun.

Sam looked over at Dean in concern. "You've been quiet."

"Just getting ready." Dean replied as he continued to gather things up.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean."

Dean didn't answer to what Sam had said.

Sam flipped to another page. He saw the symbol and picked up the book and walked to the open trunk lid. He rubbed off the dirt and started to draw on it.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car!"

"Chill Dean." Aeron snapped getting fed up with the way that Dean was acting. Hell she could understand that it was his father that they were going after, but the attitude that he had was truly pathetic.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't see why you had to come along."

Aeron turned to him sharply. "Your dad wanted me to help you with this. I was being nice enough to help you two get your father back. At least one of us deserves to have a family. I don't want you going through the same shit that I am going through Winchester. You have your dad, be thankful for that." Aeron's light brown eyes flashed with emotions. Anger and hurt were the two emotions that Sam saw fairly well.

Sam closed his eyes. "Dean. Let her help."

"You need to tell me what the hell you are drawing on my car." Dean snapped turning his attention to his younger brother.

"It's called a Devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?"

Sam moved to the other side of the trunk. "It basically turns the trunk into a lock box."

"So?"

"So, we have a place to hide the Colt while we go get dad."

"What are you talking about? We're bringing the Colt with us." Dean said looking at his brother in complete confusion.

"We can't, Dean. We've only got three bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon, we've got to use them on the demon."

"No, we have to save dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Dean, you know how pissed dad would be if we used all the bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam. I don't care what dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, I mean, you're the one who came and got me at school!"

Dean scoffed at that.

"You're the one who dragged me back into this, Dean. I'm just trying to finish it!"

"Well, you and dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? I'm gonna be the one to bury you. You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, Dean."

Dean scoffed.

Aeron just shook her head. She knew not to interrupt because she would get a tongue lashing from Dean and Sam. And it was none of her business. She would be well on her way out of sight once the demon was killed. She wouldn't have to ever see the Winchesters ever again. She would go back to Bobby's and most likely stay with him.

"I want dad back. But they are expecting us to bring this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That Colt is our only leverage and you know it, Dean. We can not bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said fine, Sam." Dean took the colt out of his pocket and held it up to show Sam before putting into the trunk.

"Come on boys." Aeron said softly. "Let's go and bring your dad back."

SPNSPN

The three of them are walking by the river. They walked up by some trees and Dean stopped.

"Hey, hey." Dean called to them both.

Aeron and Sam stop to look at him.

"Think I know what Meg meant by Sunrise."

The two of them looked over and saw an apartment building with a sign that said Sunrise Apartments on it.

Dean rubbed his face. "Son of a bitch. That's pretty smart. I mean, if these demons can possess people they can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah, and make anybody attack us." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"And it also means that we are probably screwed." Aeron said shaking her head.

"And so we can't kill them…" Dean shook his head in disgust. "A building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too. And they could look like anybody." Sam said letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, this sucks out loud."

"Tell me about it. Alright, so, how the hell are we going to get in?" Sam asked looking at Dean and Aeron.

Dean looked over at the building for a minute.

Aeron had a smirk on her lips. "It's a little illegal…"

Dean looked over at her and could tell that she had come up with the same idea that he had. Oh ho she was a bad girl then to think that. "Pull the fire alarm, get out all the civilians." Dean said with a cheeky smile.

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?" Sam asked looking at the two of them.

"Seven minutes exactly."

"So who's going in?" Aeron asked looking at the two boys.

Dean's grin went wider. "I take it you pulled the fire alarm before and I know I have pulled one."

Aeron nodded her head. "Yeah I pulled one or two in my time of being a hunter." She said with a cheeky smirk.

"Then it comes down to the one who hasn't."

"Dean." Sam's eyes went wide. "Me? Really?"

Dean smiled at his brother. "Yep, you. Your turn to pull a fire alarm."

Sam let out a sigh. "Alright. I'll do it."

"Try not to draw attention to yourself." Aeron told him.

Sam nodded his head and went towards the apartment complex.

Aeron ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "And now we wait." She muttered letting out a soft breath.

"And hope that Sammy doesn't draw attention to himself." Dean said agreeing with what she had said before.

Sam came back out and walked over to the two of them. "Now what is the rest of the plan."

"Distraction." Aeron said looking at the two of them. "At least when the firemen get here."

"I got a plan in mind." Dean said with a smile. He looked at her. "Care to play along?"

"Play along with what? She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pretend to be my girlfriend."

"No. We don't need to play that card. I'm not going to pretend to be a fiancee or girlfriend for a bit. It only goes for so long." She muttered.

Dean nodded his head not really listening to her after she said no to him. Which was fine. He actually thought that it was a good idea. But if Aeron didn't think so well then that's fine too.

SPNSPN

Dean walked up to one of the firemen. "Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?"

"We're figuring that out right now, sir. Just stay back." The fireman said moving Dean back some.

"Well, I've got a Yorkie upstairs and he pees when he's nervous…"

"Sir, you have to stay back."

Sam moved behind them to the fire truck. He picked opened the compartment to the truck.

Aeron was able to follow Sam.

Sam handed her some of the items.

"Thanks." She whispered.

Sam nodded his head.

SPNSPN

The three of them had gotten into the building dressed in full fireman gear.

Dean was using his EMF to check the doors to the apartments. He was hoping to find some sort of presence. "I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up."

"You never told me that." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Oh come on boys we don't have time for this." She told them shaking her head.

Dean's EMF started to go off. Dean put it back into his pocket and pounded on the door. "This is the fire department. We need you to evacuate."

The three of them shoved the door open. The three of them came into the apartment. The three of them used the holy water that they had in their tanks.

Dean punched the man and shoved him into a closet in the apartment. "Come on."

"Damn it Sam get her off of me." Aeron growled out. Somehow she ended up underneath the demon that was possessing that woman.

Sam grabbed the woman and shoved her in as well to join the other demon.

Dean leaned against the door. "Hurry up." He looked at Aeron. "A little help!"

Aeron moved across the room quickly and pressed her back against the closet door. The last thing that they needed were those demons trying to bust through the door.

Sam grabbed a canister of salt from the duffle bag and ran a line of salt around the closet door.

The pounding stopped and the three of them were able to remove the fireman gear. The three of them went to the bedroom door and opened it.

John was lying in the middle of the bed.

Dean walked over with a worried look on his face.

Aeron and Sam watched from the door.

"Dad?" Dean leaned over and listened to his chest to make sure that was alive. "He's still breathing."

Sam let out a breath that he had been holding.

"That's good." Aeron said with a smile.

Dean shook John. "Dad, wake up. Dad!" He pulled out his knife and was about to cut the ropes that were on his father's wrists.

"Wait. Wait." Sam said quickly moving towards his brother.

"What?"

"He could be possessed for all we know."

"What, are you nuts?" Dean looked at his brother like he had grown another head.

"Sam's right." Aeron said softly moving some.

"Dean we got to be sure." Sam took the flask of holy water out and sprinkled it onto his father. It had no effect.

John moaned. He was starting to come around. "Sam? Why are you splashing water on me?"

"Dad, are you okay?" Dean asked him.

Aeron closed the door behind her walking closer to the newly reunited family.

"They've been drugging me. Where's the Colt?"

"Don't worry dad, it's safe." Sam said with a smile.

Dean cut him loose.

"Good boys. Good boys."

Aeron smiled a small smile. "That they are John."

"Ron." John said looking at her. "It's good to see you working with them still."

"Hell they wouldn't be able to lose me until this was all over." She told him with a small smile. "Let's get him out of here."

The three of them went out of the room. Sam and Dean were carrying their father out of the bedroom.

"Fuck." Aeron said noticing the door was kicked open.

"Go! Go!"

"Back! Back!" Dean yelled.

They went back into the bedroom.

Aeron slammed the door and locked it. She squeaked when an axe came behind her hitting the door and breaking through a little bit. She moved quickly. "Sam!"

Sam ran a line of salt at the bedroom door. "Come on." He said grabbing onto her arm. He quickly pulled her towards the window that Dean and John went out.

"Sam, Aeron, let's go!" Dean called for them.

Aeron slipped through the window.

Sam tossed her the duffle bag which she caught and he went through the window. He ran salt on the window sill.

Dean helped his father down.

Sam got down and helped Aeron down since she was short. Sam then went ahead of them. Sam was attacked by a man that was with Meg before hand. He knocked Sam down to the ground. He began to punch Sam over and over again.

Dean laid John down. "Aeron stay with Dad."

Aeron nodded her head.

"Sam!" He yelled running over and kicked the man in the face, but it had no effect.

The man threw Dean into a parked car shattering the windshield. He turned his attention back to Sam and began to beat on him again.

Bang!

The man stopped and slumped off of Sam onto the ground dead.

Aeron looked at Dean in shock. He had the Colt.

Dean put the gun away and went over to Sam. "Sam!" He picked him up. "Sam, come on! Come on!" He said getting his little brother up to his feet.

The two of them looked at the dead man.

"Come on. We got to get out of here."

The two of them go over to where John and Aeron is and get John up.

"What the hell was that Dean!" Aeron shouted at him as they got out of the area in a hurry. Aeron couldn't believe that Dean had used the gun on a demon while he was in a human. That wasn't good. It never was good. They only had two bullets left to kill the son of a bitch and Dean had fucked up by killing that one.

"Later Aeron!" He snapped. He was not going to have this 21 year old bitch him out. He almost had lost Sammy and he wasn't going to lose his baby brother to a demon. No way in hell that was ever going to happen.

SPNSPN

The four of them had gone to a cabin.

John was sound asleep on a bed.

Sam was pouring salt along the window sill. He was worse for wear. His face was bruised bloody and swollen.

Aeron was busy looking through the book that Bobby had let Sam borrow.

Dean came into the room.

Sam didn't look at Dean. "How is he?"

"He just needed a little rest, that's all. How are you?"

"I'll survive." He looked at Dean. "hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?" He asked in concern.

Dean rubbed his face. "I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, we couldn't have found a more out of the way place to hole up."

"Yeah…" Sam rubbed his face carefully. "Hey, uh… Dean, you, um… you saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

"Man, I'm tryin to thank you here."

"You're welcome."

Aeron shook her head and continued to look through the book that she was sitting with.

Sam moved across the room.

"Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice Dean."

"Yeah, I know, that's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you or dad things I'm willing to kill it's just uh… it scares me sometimes."

"Dean…" Aeron said looking up from the book. "You put them out of their suffering. The man was broken too." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "That demon was the only thing keeping him alive." She stood up. "It may scare you, but…"

"It shouldn't scare you." John said coming into the room. "You did good."

Aeron looked at John. Now granted Dean did good, but John saying that it shouldn't scare him. There was something wrong there. Something was wrong.

"You're not mad?" Dean asked in confusion.

"For what?"

"Using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you… you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks."

The wind began to pick up and the lights began to flicker.

The men go to the window.

Aeron stood back looking at John with narrow eyes. There was something off about John. She was running the thoughts through her mind. And it was a tired mind at that. There was no way that she was going to come up with the answer not at that moment. Not when there was a demon coming for them.

"It found us. It's here."

"The demon?" Sam asked John.

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door."

"I already did it."

"Well, check it, okay? Take Ron with you."

"Okay." Sam looked at Aeron. "Come on." He said softly to her.

Aeron ran a hand through her hair and placed the book down where she was sitting at and followed Sam out of the room.

The two of them made sure that the salt lines were still good and perfect like Sam had done them.

"I don't know why he would have us double check." Sam said shaking his head not knowing why his father would ask him to double check.

"Maybe he thinks that the wind might break it, but…" Aeron looked around and didn't feel any wind inside. "There is no wind here."

Sam looked at her. "You think that there is something up."

Aeron turned sharply on her heels. "There is something wrong. When we found John…"

"What Aeron…" Sam was confused. What the hell was she talking about? Perhaps her not sleeping enough was getting to her. After all they hadn't slept in a few days now thanks to what had been going on due to the demon. "What are you trying to say?"

"I am trying to say that it was too damn easy to get your father out of there. There is something really wrong." Aeron said looking up into his hazel eyes.

The two of them walked back into the other room and saw Dean holding the colt up at John.

"Dean? What the hell's going on?" Sam asked in shock.

"Your brother's lost his mind." John told Sam.

"He's not dad."

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Dean said getting upset.

"Don't listen to him, Sammy."

"I think Dean's right on this." Aeron said looking at Dean.

"Dean, Aeron, how do you know?"

"Ask your brother more than me." Aeron said looking over at Sam out of the corner of her eyes.

Dean fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "He's… he's different."

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you've gotta trust me."

Sam looked between his father and his brother. He had no idea what to say. He didn't know who was telling him the truth. And Aeron… She believed Dean.

"Sam?" John said.

Sam didn't say anything but kept looking back and forth.

Aeron stood behind Dean. Her eyes narrowed at John.

"No. No." Sam moved to stand by his brother.

John looked at the three young hunters. "Fine. You three are sure, go ahead. Kill me." John looked down and waited.

Dean held the gun on him, but he couldn't pull the trigger.

"I thought so." John looked back up but his eyes aren't normal they're yellow.

Sam lunged at John and gets thrown against the wall.

Dean is thrown and pinned against the wall and he drops the colt.

John picked the colt up. He used his powers to bring Aeron to him. His hand in her short hair causing her to scream. "What a pain in the ass this thing's been." He grumbled out.

"It's you, isn't it? We've been looking for you for a long time." Sam said narrowing his eyes, realizing that this was the demon and he was inside his father.

"Well, you found me." He said looking at Sam.

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?"

Sam tried to fight the force that had him pinned. But he couldn't break it. "I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled.

"Oh, that'd be a neat trick. In fact." He put the gun down onto the table. "Here. Make the gun float to you there, psychic boy."

Sam looked at the gun and it didn't move.

"Well, this is fun." He walked over to the window beside Dean dragging Aeron with him.

"Let me go you son of bitch."

John looked down at her narrowing his yellow eyes at her. "Oh such a mouth on someone with virtue." He looked at Dean. "I could've killed you a hundred times today, but this…" He let out a sigh. "This is worth it."

Dean struggled, but can't move because he is pinned.

John looked over him. "Your dad… he's in here with me. Trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi, by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God…"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." He said moving towards Dean. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family." He smiled at Dean. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two wrongs don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I wanna know why. Why'd you do it?" Sam questioned the demon that was inside of his father. He wanted to know why.

John turned to Sam. "You mean why did I kill mommy and pretty little Jess?"

"Yeah."

John turned back to Dean. "You know, I never told you this, but Sam was going to ask her to marry him." He backed up towards Sam dragging Aeron with him. "Been shopping for rings and everything." He turned to Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got into the way. And the same thing is going to happen to this pretty little pure virgin."

Aeron struggled.

Sam's eyes widened. No… the demon was going to kill her too. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't have someone else's blood on his hands. No. "In the way of what?"

"My plans for you Sammy. You… and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing." Dean bit out. It was bothering him that he couldn't do a damn thing.

John flung Aeron into the wall causing a scream to rip from her mouth. He walked over to Dean. "Funny, but that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Masks all that nasty pain, masks the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Sam… he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." Dean just smiled.

John looked at Dean. He stepped back and looked down. He looked back up.

Dean yelled in pain.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled for his brother.

Dean began to bleed heavily from his chest.

Sam started to struggle.

"You son of a bitch!" Aeron yelled.

"Oh I will get to you soon sweetheart!"

"Dad! Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleaded hoping to get through to his father.

John looked at him again and smiled.

Aeron felt tears come to her eyes. This creature was killing Dean. No… no hunter should ever die a death like this. Never. The screams that came from Dean would haunt her mind.

"Dean! No!" Sam yelled.

Blood was flowing more freely from Dean.

Sam struggled as hard as he could to break free.

Blood began to drop from Dean's mouth. "Dad, please." He passed out.

"Dean!"

"Stop." John whispered.

Sam is free from the wall.

Aeron stumbled to the floor.

"Stop it." John said softly.

Sam dived and grabbed the gun off of the table.

John turned to him his eyes yellow once again.

Sam aimed the gun at him.

"You kill me, you kill daddy."

"I know." Sam said sadly. Sam fired the gun shooting his father in the leg.

He fell down and Dean fell down as well.

Sam gets up and goes to his brother. "Dean?"

Aeron crawled across the floor.

"Dean, hey? Oh God, you've lost a lot of blood." Sam said in shock.

Aeron removed the jacket she wore and did something that Sam was not expecting. She removed the shirt she was wearing. She slipped her jacket over top of her bra clad torso zipping it up before pressing her white shirt onto it to try to stop the bleeding.

"Where's dad?" Dean asked hoarsely.

"He's right here. He's right here, Dean."

"Go check on him."

"Dean."

"Go check on him."

Aeron kept the pressure on Dean's wound. "You'll be okay, Dean." She told him softly. "Go Sam."

Sam got up and went over to check on his father. "Dad? Dad?"

John looked up at his son suddenly. "Sammy. It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!"

Sam aimed the gun at his father.

"Do it now!"

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it." Dean pleaded.

"Dean shh, shh." Aeron said running her one hand through his short dirty blond locks hoping that it would soothe him some. Hell she wasn't even sure of anything at that moment.

"You've gotta hurry! I can't hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I'm beggin you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!"

"Sam, no." Dean called to his brother.

"Dean try not to talk… You are gonna exhaust yourself." She said softly.

"You do this! Sammy! Sam…"

Aeron closed her eyes.

The demon left John in a black cloud and suddenly left and went through the floor.

John looked at Sam accusingly.

"Sam!" Aeron said looking at him.

Sam looked over and saw that Aeron was still holding her white tank top that she had been wearing against Dean's wounds to try and keep the bleeding under control and not lose any more blood.

"We have to get him to the hospital. The both of them."

Sam nodded his head knowing that was true.

SPNSPN

Sam with the help from Aeron had gotten Dean and John in the Impala. John in the front seat while Dean was in the back seat. Sam drove and Aeron kept pressure on Dean's wound.

John gasped in pain.

Dean was leaning over Aeron's hand that was keeping the pressure on it.

Aeron's other hand was going through his hair in a soothing motion. Something that she had learned from her mother years ago.

"Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital's only ten minutes away." Sam said softly trying to reassure himself perhaps that they would get to the hospital quickly.

Aeron looked at him from the back seat. What a way to reassure yourself when you aren't even sure.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it? I thought we saw eye to eye on this? Killing this demon comes first before me, before everything. Hell Ron would have done it." John said wincing in pain.

"Sorry John, but that's where you're wrong." Aeron said shaking her head. "I would shoot you, but not with the Colt. With Rock Salt yes, but not a bullet."

Sam looked in the rear view mirror at Dean and saw Aeron close to his brother trying to keep him conscious and the bleeding down. He could see that she was covered in his blood. He was glad that she was there, but he never wanted to see her covered in his brother's blood. In no one's blood. "No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already fund the demon…"

No one saw the eighteen wheeler and it slammed into the passenger side of the Impala at full speed driving it sideways off of the road.

Dean, Sam, John, and Aeron were all knocked out. Dean's head leaning against the window, Aeron sprawled across Dean her head coming to rest on his shoulder, Sam head back against the seat and John's head on his seat as well. All of them covered in blood due to the accident.

_I see the bad moon arising._

_I see trouble on the way._

_I see earthquakes and lightnin'. _

_I see bad times today_

_Don't go around tonight,_

_Well, it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_I hear hurricanes a blowing_

_I know the end is coming soon._

_I fear rivers over flowing._

_I hear the voice of rage and ruin. _

_Don't go around tonight,_

_Well, it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_All right!_

_Hope you got your things together_

_Hope you are quite prepared to die._

_Looks like we're in for nasty weather_

_One eyes is taken for an eye_

_Don't go around tonight,_

_Well, it's bound to take your life,_

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

_Don't go out tonight,_

_Well, it's bound to take your life._

_There's a bad moon on the rise._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 7 and the end of Hell in a Handbasket. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I will try to get the next story, Temporary Home out as soon as possible. But reviews keep me going. Until next time guys.


End file.
